


Colours

by XStineBouchard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Eve polastri - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fingering, Flirting, Hidden Relationship, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Painter!Villanelle, Painter!Villanelle AU, Pining, Removing clothes, Seduction, Sex with Clothes On, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, Stripping, Top!Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle in a suit, intense feelings, more flirting, painting porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStineBouchard/pseuds/XStineBouchard
Summary: Eve is an indecisive, yet eager and tenacious older woman living alone in a house she just moved into. She’s a bit of a workaholic, consumed by her job and the coworkers that depend on her. When she decides that her house needs painting, she takes a week off of work and hires a company to get the job done. Her decision changes everything.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 184
Kudos: 328





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give an extra special thank you to Wellitsnotorigami. You have been my flirting aficionado, brainstorming buddy, smut sounding board, clothing contributor and overall amazing collaborator, beta and proofreader. I couldn't have done it without you.

MONDAY 4PM

Eve heard her phone ringing from the bedroom and ran into the kitchen to answer it.

“Hi Bill! How are you?”

“Congratulations on the new house! So you’re all moved in?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Eve said hesitantly, looking around at boxes scattered around that were half emptied.

“Now that you live closer to me, I expect to see you more,” Bill remarked.

“Yeah, I want to have you over as soon as I’ve gotten it into some kind of order and done something to liven it up. It’s not fit for anyone to be honest.”

“Nonsense. From the pictures you sent it’s a lovely little place with a lot of potential and a complete upgrade from the dump you used to live in. It just needs a little sprucing. A coat of paint and a plant and it’ll be ready for a visit.”

“Well you know I’m no good at doing renovations like painting and stuff.”

“If you touch any of those walls with a paint brush I will kill you,” he jested. She was 90% sure that was a joke.

“I know just the company to get the job done right and fast. My sister used them recently and it was top notch. I’ll email you the contact information.”

“Okay sounds good. Thanks again, Bill. I’ll be in touch.”

“Bye.”

+++++

TUESDAY 10AM

Eve opened her email from Bill to read the name of the company: “V Colours and Designs” and a phone number. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

“V Colours, this is Kenny, how can I help you?” a young, male voice greeted her.

Eve explained she wanted her two bedroom house painted, including the living area. Kenny asked her several questions including her name, address, overall measurements of the house and the size of each room.

Eve rifled through some paperwork she got from the real estate agent and was able to find the information he needed.

“Okay I’ll email you over a price quote and if you agree to it, the next available time frame we are booking jobs is in approximately three months.”

“Three months?! Oh wow. I didn’t know it would take that long. Okay hmmm…”

“Hold a moment. I just remembered we had a job cancellation. Okay, yes, if you agree to the job we can be there as early as Saturday. Is that too soon?”

“Oh really? Saturday. Okay let me check my calendar.”

Eve looked at the upcoming work week. She had planned on taking about a week off to do some house related stuff anyway and it looked like the following week would fit into her plans.

“Okay that should work. So send it over and I’ll let you know if I want to proceed.”

“Okay I’m tentatively saving that date slot for you pending your approval and I’ll send the quote over by this afternoon once I confirm with my boss.”

+++++

WEDNESDAY

Before heading off to work Eve checked her email. Sure enough there was an email from “V Colours”. She thought the price was reasonable and emailed the company back right away that she wanted to go ahead with the job. Within an hour she received a response that everything was set and they would arrive by 8am Saturday.

Eve wasn’t thrilled that she would have to drag herself up from the bed earlier than usual on a Saturday to make herself presentable, but she’d make the sacrifice for this. She spent most of Friday afternoon tidying the place as best as she could to ready the rooms for painting. She didn’t have much furniture yet so it wasn’t that hard. She had moved from a small one bedroom place to this bigger house, so she hadn’t filled the space yet. Aside from her little kitchen table, she had a queen size bed, a small bedside table and dresser in one bedroom and a couch, a TV and a small table in the living room. And that was it. Her life’s belongings summed up in a few pieces of furniture.

+++++

SATURDAY 7:58AM (Day 1)

Eve heard a knock at the door. Oh, very punctual, I’ll give him that, she thought.

She opened the door to see a rather tall woman dressed in tan, cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a button down blue plaid sleeveless shirt and converse sneakers, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun.

“Hello,” Eve said with a confused look on her face, “Can I help you?”

“Didn’t you set up an appointment this morning for some painting?” the woman said, backing up momentarily to check the number on the house. Her accent was Russian as far as Eve could tell.

“Oh…yes, I did. I…”

“Hi, I’m Villanelle,” she said as she stepped forward with her hand out stretched to shake Eve’s.

She awkwardly reached her hand out and shook Villanelle’s. “Hi, I’m Eve, nice to meet you.”

They released their hands and both of them stood there motionless.

“Can I come in?” Villanelle asked.

“Of course, of course,” she said quickly, fully pushing her front door open and stepping aside to let her in.

Villanelle immediately started to scan the room taking in the walls and ceilings while Eve closed the door behind her.

Eve peered out the door before closing it, seemingly looking for someone, and noticed a small black van parked in front.

“Is there anyone else coming to help you?”

“I prefer to work alone” she answered dryly, without even looking at Eve.

“Okay.”

She turned to look at Eve with a small smirk and asked, “You weren’t expecting a woman were you?”

“Honestly no. I spoke to a guy on the phone and just assumed. In my experience most painters are men.”

“You’ll like it better this way, I promise,” she said with a little wink which caught Eve off guard. “So tell me what you want painted.”

“Well the kitchen and bathroom were recently renovated so those rooms are in good shape, but the rest is…” she said as she puffed up her cheeks and blew out a breath, “all pretty dingy.”

Eve walked her slowly through the house. “So basically I want this living area and hallway painted and also these two bedrooms.” They made their way down the hallway and Villanelle popped her head in to see each room.

“Okay very good…so where can I store some of my supplies while I complete the job?”

“Oh well, there isn’t really anything in this second bedroom, just a few boxes I haven’t gotten around to emptying from moving, so you can use this room for your things.”

“Okay great. Do you know what colours you want to paint each room?”

“Not really,” she said shyly.

“Okay we have some time to talk about that. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Eve watched as she unloaded some supplies from the side of the van. She made a few trips back and forth bringing in all sorts of things, some of which Eve had no idea what they were. Eve watched in awe as she loaded a tall, heavy ladder onto her shoulder and carried it towards the door with ease.

One thing she brought in with her was a small book.

“Okay Eve, when you have a minute I want you to take a look at this book.” She placed the book on the counter. “This has all the basic colours you could ever really want and I need you decide what colour or colours we’re going to use. I will start by painting the ceilings your basic flat white, so you’ll have most of today to make your decision. I need to finish the ceilings while it is still light out or the shadows will mess me up. Then once you decide I’ll pick up the colour paints I need and be back early tomorrow to get started on the fun part.”

“Colour is the fun part?”

“Oh absolutely! Colour is everything,” she said with a quite serious, but excited look on her face. “Okay I’ll get started.”

And with that she walked away and started rummaging through some things to set up.

“Oh Villanelle…how long do you think this job will take?”

“I’d say I can probably get it done in a week or less.”

“Oh okay that’s pretty fast considering you’re doing the job alone.”

“You’d be amazed at what good strong forearms and some stiff wrist action can do,” she said with another wink.

+++++

Eve decided to ignore the winking, figuring that was just Villanelle’s quirky thing she did to be friendly.

She made herself appear busy while Villanelle began to lay out her painting equipment with the precision of a surgeon. She lined up a long pole, some trays, some rollers and various brushes with different angles and widths. Before she placed each brush down, she ran her fingers across the tips of the bristles, bending the bristles to the left and then right. She methodically did this with each brush. Eve didn’t understand what the purpose of that was, but just tossed it up as another one of her quirks.

Next were the drop cloths which started out as a neatly stacked pile that she carried in under her arm. She grabbed one folded cloth and stood in the corner of the living room. She grabbed onto two random edges of the cloth with each hand and tossed the cloth forward and up into the air. It opened up completely as air caught underneath of it and then it slowly sailed down flat towards the floor. Only some minor adjustments were needed to butt it up against the edges of the walls. How clever, she thought, that it must be folded in some special way to do that.

Villanelle proceeded to lay out the cloths to cover the perimeters of the floor. She put some cloths over the television and couch, as well. Before Eve knew it, she was prying open the first container of paint and pouring it into a large cup. She positioned the ladder against the wall and began painting the edges of the ceilings.

There was a very calculated and methodical way she approached the job. Like she’d done it a million times, yet she took each task very seriously. Eve busied herself in the kitchen making some tea and preparing a small breakfast as she hadn’t gotten the chance to eat anything before her arrival.

“Would you like something to drink?” Eve asked, popping her head out of the kitchen doorway to find Villanelle standing on a ladder on the opposite side of the room that she started. “Oh wow you got over there fast.”

“I’d love some water.”

“I’m making some tea if you’d like some. And I’ve made some toast and also have croissants if you’d like.”

“No just the water is fine, thanks.”

Eve handed her off a glass of water and disappeared back into the kitchen. For the next two hours while Villanelle painted the edges of all the ceilings, Eve didn’t really know what to do with herself, so she was tooling around on her laptop at the kitchen table, sending texts to her coworkers, and picked up a book she had started a few days ago. Every time she got engrossed in her activity, Villanelle would emerge from a bedroom to come out and grab something and then go back inside. Each time Eve would look up to see her going by. Just before noon, she was finally settling into her book.

“Those colours aren’t going to pick themselves, Eve,” Villanelle said with her arms folded as she was leaning onto the kitchen entryway doorframe.

“Oh!” Eve said with a laugh. “You’re right. I’ll take a look at them.”

“Okay have fun. I’m stepping out for about an hour to get myself some lunch and take a break. When I come back it’s time to roll!” she said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Eve was amused at how fun painting seemed to be to Villanelle.

Eve heard the door shut and her focus shifted over to the colour book on the counter. She got up from her chair and grabbed it and sat down. She was right about the book having every colour imaginable. There were so many to choose from. This wouldn’t be easy. She did not have an eye for this sort of thing.

+++++

“Bill, I need your help!”

“Christ what have you done now?”

“Nothing. I just need to pick some paint colours and I have no idea where to start.”

“Darling, how am I supposed to help you?”

“I don’t know…just give me any colour. Tell me what colour your walls are and I’ll use those.”

“Good God woman…you have an expert at your disposal. You’re paying this woman, ask for her help!! You wanted my advice. That’s my advice.”

“Well you’re no help.”

“Gotta run.”

She could practically hear Bill rolling his eyes. Why was she so helpless, she thought?

+++++

Villanelle made her presence known as she stepped through the door with a small knock. Before Villanelle could get started on anything Eve decided to take Bill’s advice.

“While you’re here working you don’t have to knock when you come back in after your breaks,” she assured her.

“I just didn’t want to startle you, but okay thanks.”

Eve began, “I was wondering…um…never mind. I’ll let you get started,” she said awkwardly as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Villanelle followed her into the kitchen. “Wondering what?”

Eve grabbed the book and just started blurting out her frustration saying, “Well it’s just that I took some time to look at the colour book and there’s so many and I don’t even know where to start and I’m just the worst at picking and I know you need a decision so you can get started and…”

“Woah...okay, breathe,” Villanelle said, stepping closer to Eve, putting her hands out and slowly taking the book from her. “Would you like my help? I can help you.”

“Okay yes, please.” Eve let out a relieved sigh.

“You should really learn to let go once in a while. This decision is not life or death here, Eve.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“Let me break this down for you,” she said opening to a page in the book and standing beside her. “This page has a variety of basic colours and if one of these appeals to you, you can turn to the pages indicated that have many colours similar to it. Then if you decide on a colour, there are corresponding pages that show you what colours compliment or go well with that colour. They did all the work for you if you know how to use this book. So why don’t you take a look at the basics page and just focus on that. Narrow it down. At least figure out what you _don’t_ want.”

As Villanelle spoke, Eve didn’t know why she had gotten so flustered over this decision. Was it the paint colours themselves that had Eve in a tizzy, or was it something else? She watched as Villanelle pointed with the tips of her fingers to the different squares of colour in the book. She hadn’t noticed before just how long and delicate her fingers were. She took notice of the tendons in her wrist popping and some small smudges of paint on her toned forearms. Villanelle spoke with a reassuring, confident tone. Her accent was deep and distinguished. She looked up to her face as she went on about the complimentary colours and watched her lips form the words.

“Okay so do you think you can handle that?”

“What? Oh yes. Definitely.”

“Great. I’m going to get back to work because I’m losing my daylight,” she responded and walked away.

Eve flipped open to a page in the book. “Oh I like the names of these colours; ‘Love at First Sight’ and  
‘Kiss and Tell’.”

“Aren’t those colours pinks? Let me see.” Of course she would have the colours memorized, Eve thought to herself. Eve held the page of the book up for her to see. “Eve. No. You don’t want a room that colour unless you’re seven. You shouldn’t pick a colour just because you like the name of it. Although some of the names are fun, ignore the names. You need a more sophisticated colour that matches you. Something more in this dark red, blue or purple family. Why don’t you start there?”

“Okay you’re right.”

Villanelle left Eve looking at the book and began her work.

+++++

Hours later Villanelle popped her head into the kitchen. She was wearing a navy bandana on her head. It was speckled with white paint and so were her face and arms.

“You have a little paint on your face,” Eve commented with amusement.

“Oh yeah that’s unavoidable when you paint a ceiling, hence the bandana because I don’t want paint in my hair. Anyway I’m about to lose daylight and I still have one ceiling to paint, so I’ll have to do that first thing tomorrow. If you’ve decided, I will get the paints on my way here tomorrow. Otherwise you can sleep on it and tell me when I get here.”

“I don’t want to make you go back out once you’re here. At the very least I’ve narrowed it down to knowing I definitely want this colour, ‘Paparazzi’ in one of the rooms,” she said pointing to a colour on a page she flagged with a post-it note.

“Ooh that’s a very sexy colour. You should have that in your bedroom.”

“A _sexy_ colour?”

“Absolutely. And if you really want to make it pop you could use this colour on the wall your bed goes on with a lighter colour on the other walls.”

“I have a hard enough time picking one colour for each room. Now you want me to pick two? Are you kidding me?”

“Okay you’re right...that’s probably too much for you. Stick with your original cho-“

“No, you know what? I trust you. That sounds great,” Eve decided.

Villanelle seemed surprised Eve was agreeable to the idea.

“Go with ‘Paparazzi’ and for the lighter choice…how about this one?” she said, pointing to a colour.

“Well that’s a bit dark. ‘Classy Plum’ is better. A good rule of thumb is to pick a colour you like on a swatch and then go one shade lighter because when the whole wall is that colour it can overwhelm your senses. We wouldn’t want to do that... just yet,” she said with a wink.

“Okay I leave it to you.”

“Excellent. Don’t worry Eve, you’re in good hands,” she said with small smile.


	2. Flirt Alert

SUNDAY 6AM (Day 2)

Eve woke up before her alarm went off and found herself tidying up. She felt a sort of nervous anticipation of Villanelle’s 8am arrival. She was anxious to see the actual colours for the wall. Maybe some of this excitement Villanelle had for painting was starting to rub off on her.

After a shower, she pulled on some chino pants and a new t-shirt and tied her hair up in a loose bun. She opened her front door so Villanelle could just walk in when she arrived. She noticed it was much warmer today as the air from the outside hit her face. She boiled some water for tea and sat at her table fidgeting with her phone. She looked up and something caught her attention in the living room. It was Villanelle’s blue plaid button down shirt left draped on the end of the couch.

She got up and went over to it so she could fold it up and leave it in a conspicuous spot for her when she arrived. As she took the shirt in both hands and held it up to fold it, she got a slight whiff of Villanelle’s perfume on the shirt. She couldn’t help, but bring the front of the shirt to her face and take a deeper inhalation and her eyes closed involuntarily. The scent was so alluring.

“Mornin!!”

Villanelle was standing at the front doorway, no doubt watching Eve smell her shirt. She walked in holding two cans of paint and did not make mention of what Eve was doing. She was wearing a one piece, white boiler suit and it was not forgiving in the least. It fit her well. Eve played it off like she was just putting the shirt aside for her. Eve tried to mentally reassure herself that Villanelle was not, in fact, watching her smell her shirt.

“I’m sorry I left that shirt here yesterday when I was taking some other things out to my van.”

“Oh no worries,” she said as she waved a hand in the air and quickly got out of her way. Eve’s embarrassment kept her busy in the kitchen for awhile.

It seemed to get warmer as the morning went on. She knew Villanelle might want a drink. She was probably almost finished with the ceiling and would soon open the colours.

She wandered down the hall and heard the sound of the roller making passes back and forth on the ceiling. It was a sound she started to become accustomed to and actually liked.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Oh I’d love some water.”

“Water. Right.”

She slinked back to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. As she approached the bedroom again she did not hear the roller noise and instead found Villanelle pulling her arms out of the top of the coverall. Villanelle was facing the opposite direction and Eve found herself staring without saying anything. Underneath she was wearing a tight green tank top. She tied the arms around her waist to hold the garment in place and, without missing a beat, pushed the paint stick up towards the ceiling to continue. It was evident that she had begun to sweat, not just in her half undressing, but in the slight sheen noted on the tops of her shoulders and the nape of her neck. Her bare shoulders glistened slightly as she guided the paint stick towards her and away, effortlessly. Her upper arms were feminine, but also chiseled from probably having done that movement tens of thousands of times. Eve admired the outline of her outstretched arm leading down the side of her torso. The tank top hugged her ribcage and was slightly lifted a bit from Villanelle’s reaching up, revealing a small strip of skin at the waist.

Once she brought the stick down to reload more paint, Eve spoke up. “Here’s your water.”

“Oh great thanks!” she said, grabbing the glass and immediately taking a few large swigs. She overzealously angled the cup, allowing more water than could fit into her mouth pour over the sides of her cheeks and trickle down the sides of her neck and onto her collarbones. Eve’s eyes were fixated on the sight of it.

Once she had downed the whole glass, she casually wiped her chin with the back of her hand and passed the glass back to Eve whose mouth was slightly ajar.

“Thirsty?”

“Oh you have no idea,” Villanelle said with a slight smirk. Then she picked up her stick and continued. As she reached up, now facing Eve, she caught a flash of her toned stomach and belly button.

Eve turned to leave the room quickly, speechless at first, and then muttered, “Okay let me know if you want anything else,” and headed back down the hallway.

Villanelle’s mouth twitched into a small half smile as she continued to roll.

+++++

“Eve?” Villanelle called out to her from the bedroom.

“Yeah?” Eve answered, looking up from her laptop at the kitchen table.

“Can you come in here for a minute?”

Eve got up from her table and walked down the hallway.

“I want you to see these colours before I start using them. Come over here please.”

As Eve walked closer to her, Villanelle pried the can lids open with a small metal tool and placed the lids on the floor. She dipped the tip of her finger into the paint and let the excess drip into the can.

She stood up and said, “Hold out your hand.”

“What?”

“Just trust me, Eve.”

Eve complied and extended her hand. Villanelle grabbed Eve’s wrist and twisted her hand so the top of her hand was facing up and, with her paint soaked fingertip, drew a small circle of paint on the top of her hand. She bent down and did the same thing with the other colour and added a second circle of colour next to the first.

The first touch of the paint to her skin felt cold, but quickly warmed. Eve watched intently at her long index finger swirling the paint on her skin and then her middle finger. It was slightly hypnotic.

“Don’t worry this paint will wash right off,” she said as she leaned forward and blew gently on the paint to aid its drying. “I want you to see how these colours look next to each other for a little while before I actually use them. They are dark and once I use them it will take a lot to cover them up if you change your mind.”

Villanelle wiped the paint off of her fingers with a rag and placed the lids loosely onto their respective cans.

“In a moment I’m also going to paint two small spots on these walls of these colours next to each other so you can see how they look on these walls in this lighting. Let me know in about an hour if you’re sure and I’ll proceed. I have to do some sanding and then I’ll probably be stopping for a lunch break in a little while.”

+++++

Eve was admiring the colours on her hand and decided she would order some food for lunch. She actually wanted to make the gesture of paying for Villanelle’s lunch. Part of her didn’t want Villanelle to disappear at lunch time and she wanted to know more about her.

“I’m going to order lunch from this place,” she said, holding out a takeout menu from her favourite local cafe for Villanelle to peruse. “Take a look. I hope it’s okay. If you’d like something, lunch is on me.”

“Oh I will eat anything. Thanks, I’ll take a look.”

She told Eve what she wanted and Eve placed an online order.

“Okay it will be here in about thirty minutes if you want to plan for that.”

+++++

Eve pulled the contents of the delivery out of the bag and set them onto the table.

Villanelle stood watching, but did not sit down.

“Please, Villanelle, sit down.”

“Erm…I’m a bit dirty. Okay hold on.”

Villanelle began untying the arms of her coverall and then unzipped the pants portion as well.

Eve’s brow furrowed wondering what she was doing until she realized Villanelle was stepping out of the suit completely. She was wearing short cotton shorts underneath and it was the first time she got to see Villanelle’s bare legs. Aside from being really long, they were slightly tanned and really toned. Basically flawless like every other part of her that Villanelle was slowly revealing to her.

“There, now I won’t get your chair dirty.”

“Thanks,” Eve said with an appreciative tone.

After a few quiet moments of setting up their food and taking their first bites, Eve broke the silence and asked, “So how long have you been painting?”

“Probably since I was about 10. I helped my dad paint a lot until he died unexpectedly. He had his own company and then I decided to start my own.

“So you own this painting design company? It’s named after you isn’t it? The ‘V’ in the company name?”

“I do. And yes.”

“So why painting? What do you love about it?”

“Well aside from it being quite a physically demanding kind of job, which I prefer, there are other aspects of it that really appeal to me.”

“Such as?” Eve probed, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“As you know I like colours. I like how colours can transform a room. Colours can change your mood. The right colour can make you want to sing and the wrong colour can make you damn near want to cry. That to me is amazing and I love to see people’s faces as their walls take on colour and become alive. The colours they’ve chosen are extensions of their personalities and experiences. No two painting jobs are alike. A colour may look one way in one house and look completely different in another. It’s extraordinary really.”

Eve momentarily stopped chewing to focus as Villanelle explained her reasoning. She was in awe of her passion and never even gave a moment’s thought to what Villanelle was saying, but these aspects did make a lot of sense to her.

“Clearly you’re doing what you love then.”

“I am,” she confirmed, as she looked down and stuck her fork into a piece of chicken.

“Oh did you want a drink?”

“I’d love some wa-“

“Water,” Eve interrupted. “Right.” Villanelle gave her a small smile in return.

“So why did you decide to buy a house here in Kingston upon Thames? Where were you before?”

As Eve got up to get some water she went on, “Oh I was only a few miles away from here in a tiny apartment I was renting after a bad break up. So believe it or not this is an upgrade in many ways despite its current drab appearance.”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to help make it come alive.”

“I have no doubt you will,” she said as she placed the water glass on the table in front of Villanelle.

“Thanks,” Villanelle said as she reached out her hand and tapped her finger on top of Eve’s hand. Eve’s eyes dropped down to her hand and, instinctually, she pulled it away.

“The paint colours? Have you decided?” she asked as she began to chug the water.

“Oh! Yes I like them both.”

Villanelle finished off the water and plunked the glass down on the table and stood up and said, “Okay, you’re committed. I like it. I’ll get started.”

+++++

Eve tried to busy herself elsewhere in the house while Villanelle was in her bedroom, but something left her uneasy. Not because she didn’t trust Villanelle in there, but she just wanted to be in there with her.

Eve wandered down the hall and found Villanelle setting up her supplies. She had put her coverall back on, but the top was still down and tied at her waist.

“Do you mind if I watch you for awhile?” she said as she leaned against the door frame with her arms folded.

“Oh, sure, I enjoy being watched sometimes,” she said with a little smirk.

Eve walked into the room and sat down on the corner of her bed.

Villanelle grabbed two paint brushes from her stash and laid them out and prepared a cup of paint. She picked up a brush and ran her fingers across the bristles bending them to the left and then to the right. Eve had seen her complete this pre-painting ritual the first day too.

“Why do you do that with your brushes?” Eve inquired.

“Do what?”

“What you just did…bending the bristles like that and running your fingers over them?”

“Oh! Sometimes I don’t even realize I’m doing that. I reuse my brushes a lot, so usually it’s to check that the brush hasn’t begun to get too stiff with dried paint or it will affect how much paint the brush can hold and the painting strokes. If the brush is pretty new I especially like the way the bristles feel on my fingers.”

“Oh.”

“Does that sound strange? Here let me show you.”

She walked towards Eve. “Give me your hand,” she said as she kneeled in front of Eve.

“You’re not going to paint on me again are you?”

Villanelle gave a little eye roll.

“I’m just joking,” she said as she held out her hand with her palm up.

Villanelle placed the dry brush at the center of her palm and swirled it in a circle. Then she placed the brush parallel with her fingers, and ran the brush gently down to the tip of her middle finger.

“These brushes are high quality and pretty new so you should be able to see what I mean.”

Then she changed the angle of the brush and ran the tips of the bristles over the tips of Eve’s fingertips.

Eve looked down and watched the movement of the brush, but Villanelle kept looking at Eve’s face to see her reaction. The motion was very delicate. Eve, for the first time, saw up close how Villanelle gripped the paint brush with her long fingers and guided it exactly where she wanted it. It felt soft, but also tickled and she was suddenly very aware of Villanelle’s hand holding the back of her hand as she did this.

Eve pulled her hand back. “It tickles. But I- I guess I can see what you mean,” she said as she rubbed her fingers with her other hand to dispel the ticklish feeling. Villanelle stood up and walked back over to her setup.

“I’m going to get a snack,” Eve said, standing up abruptly and clearly flustered. “You want anything?”

“Nope I’m good,” she chimed.

A few minutes later, after munching on something in the kitchen and gaining her composure, Eve appeared back in the doorway and watched as the colour started to fill the edges.

“So why do you prefer to work alone?” Eve inquired.

“I’m generally annoyed by most people. I’ve brought along helpers before and it didn’t even matter how well I was paying them, they just didn’t give that special attention to detail that I’m always looking for. I couldn’t stand behind their work and it made me look bad. Also many had bad work ethics; taking lots of breaks, talking on their phones, using bad language in front of clients, stealing brushes.”

“Stealing brushes?!” Eve blurted with her eyebrows raised. “Why?”

“Who knows? Maybe they were doing other side jobs. One person actually stole money from me too. It got to be a pattern so I started doing the jobs alone and I’m better off. Of course it takes me longer, but my clients don’t mind once they see the end result.”

“I think you’re moving along at a pretty good pace. You’re not tired?”

“Yeah actually, I am. I think you better take over. I’m beat,” she joked.

Eve huffed out a laugh. “Oh please, it would be a crime if I tried to paint this room.”

“It’s really not that hard. Would you like a little lesson? Free of charge,” she said with a wink.

“Um...no, that’s okay, I…”

“Come on Eve, I promise you can’t mess it up. And if you do, I’ll fix it.”

Eve reluctantly walked over to Villanelle and she handed her the paint brush and the cup of paint.

“Okay, let me see what you’ve got girl,” Villanelle said, urging her on.

She suddenly felt very nervous to be attempting to paint. Nervous not only because she had no experience doing it, but because Villanelle was so good at it and took it so seriously. Eve took the brush and dipped it all the way down into the paint past the ferrule edge, covering the bristles entirely.

“Okay, WOAH!” Villanelle exclaimed and moved in quickly towards Eve which startled her and she stood there with the brush copiously dripping back into the cup.

“Oh sorry,” Eve said sheepishly.

“No _I’m_ sorry. I really should have started with the basics. You don’t need that much paint on the brush. Wipe the edges of it off on the side,” Villanelle said calmly.

Eve did as she was instructed.

“Okay, try again and dip the brush in about halfway up the bristles and then wipe one side onto the edge. Now you’re ready to safely move to the wall and get going without getting paint everywhere.”

Again Eve followed her directions and applied her first bit of paint to the wall.

“Glide the brush in one smooth stroke. Here let me show you.” Villanelle placed her hand over the top of Eve’s and helped her to get the hang of it.

Villanelle’s hand was warm on hers. It was softer than expected, but also had a few calluses; no doubt an unavoidable occupational hazard. Eve steadied her breathing, made harder by how Villanelle smelled, which was to say, amazing even though she had been sweating.

“Don’t let the brush get too dry. Keep it wet. Don’t be afraid to add more paint now.”

Eve continued for a moment after adding more.

“See. You’re doing great. Pretty soon I’ll be out of a job.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she said with a nervous laugh, handing the brush back to Villanelle. “My arm would be tired in no time.”

“It’s all about stamina. Paint enough walls and you’d build up those arms.”

Eve glanced down to Villanelle’s sculpted shoulders and biceps and then looked away, but not quick enough for Villanelle not to notice Eve checking her out.

“Thanks for the lesson,” Eve said awkwardly.

“Any time.”

+++++

Eve walked out from the bathroom and bumped into Villanelle as she was coming out of the bedroom.

“Oh excuse me, sorry,” Villanelle muttered.

Eve was no longer in her comfy hang out clothes, but in a nice pair of slacks with a fitted blouse tucked in and a short suit jacket. Her full, wavy hair fell softly around her shoulders and she had a polished look about her. She was even wearing lipstick. Villanelle immediately took notice and inquired, “Going somewhere?”

“Yes. I know you have another hour or two before you’ll leave, but I have to go out to run a few errands. Before I go I wanted to show you some colours I’ve chosen for the second bedroom.”

Eve was holding the paint colours book and opened to a page she had marked.

“I like this colour, ‘Beacon Blue’ for one of the walls, and how will ‘Rhodes’ look for the other walls?”

“I think very nice. I like your choices, Eve. I’m impressed,” she marveled. “I’ll get them tomorrow.”

“Great. Will you be okay to finish up on your own and then lock the door on your way out?”

“Yeah, sure, that’s not a problem. When you come home this room should be finished.”

“Okay great,” she said as she popped back into the bathroom and began to gather her hair in her hands to tie it up.”

Villanelle watched as she did this and then suggested, “Wear it down.”

Eve turned and looked at her. Villanelle gave a small smile and then walked away down the hallway to the living room.

Eve turned back to the mirror and reconsidered which way she should wear her hair. After a minute she walked out and into the kitchen, grabbing her bag, keys and phone, said goodbye and walked out the door. Villanelle watched smirking, as she left with her hair down.

+++++

With her errands now complete, as Eve approached her house she saw that the van was gone and all house lights were out except for one small light. How courteous, she thought, of her to shut the lights before leaving. She made her way inside and the fresh smell of paint filled the house. It was a smell that was less foreign to her than it was on the first night.

After dropping her bag and keys on the kitchen table, she immediately headed down the hallway. She was anxious to see how her bedroom looked. She flipped the light switch and was taken aback at how different the room looked. It was transformed and took on a totally different vibe. She smiled to herself, now agreeing that Villanelle was right; the colour _was_ a very sexy colour. She stepped into the room to admire all the walls. As she made her way around the bed she noticed a small sign taped to the bedside table. It read: “WET, PAINT.” Eve huffed a bit, smiled and shook her head wondering if the placement of that comma was intentional.


	3. Intrigue

MONDAY 8:30AM (Day 3)

Eve paced around checking the time, anticipating Villanelle’s arrival. For the first time, she wasn’t exactly on time. Eve wondered if everything was okay. She figured she would wait until around 9:00 and if she hadn’t shown up by then, she’d ring the company to see what was up. About five minutes later her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Eve?” a male voice asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“Hi, Eve, this is Kenny, from V Colours. Villanelle asked me to call you to tell you she ran into a delay getting paint this morning so she’s running a bit late.”

With relief in her voice she said, “Oh okay good...I was wondering when she’d be arriving this morning.”

“She’ll be on her way shortly.”

About ten minutes later she heard Villanelle’s van pull up in front of the house. She opened the front door for her. Villanelle rushed in holding two cans of paint. She was wearing black pants with lots of pockets that were tight fitting at the waist and hips, but loose throughout the legs, a plain white t-shirt and white Vans sneakers.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Eve. Did Kenny call you?”

“Yeah he did.”

“There was a new person at the paint counter today. First there was a problem finding the paint I wanted. Then there was an issue with the paint mixing machine. Anyway, it’s all sorted. I think you will really like these colours.”

“Okay good, I’m anxious to see them.”

“So do you want to give me your phone number?”

“Excuse me?” Eve responded.

“You know, in case this happens again, I can call you directly instead of Kenny being my middle man. Plus you did leave me alone in your house last night. It’s probably a good idea for me to have your number.”

“Oh right, sure...that is a good idea.”

Villanelle unlocked her phone, tapped the screen to navigate to a new text message, and handed it to Eve. Eve typed her number and handed it back to Villanelle. Villanelle typed a quick text, sent it and then slipped it into her pocket.

“Okay, now you have my number too. So tell me! What did you think of your bedroom?” she said with a little eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh it looks wonderful. Honestly the colours are perfect and go well together. I’m really happy with the job so far.”

“Thanks! And there’s more to come.”

Eve was wearing a thin strapped camisole shirt with a short sleeve button down shirt over it which was unbuttoned. She grabbed one side of the shirt and lightly fanned herself.

“I think it’s supposed to get pretty hot by noon,” she said as she removed the shirt and hung it over her arm.

Villanelle’s eyes wandered down to look at Eve’s whole body and said, “I think it’s already pretty hot in here.”

Eve turned to acknowledge what she said, but she had already turned around and started setting some things up so she let it go.

+++++

Around 11am Eve wandered towards the spare bedroom with a glass of water already in hand. She stood in the doorway for a moment admiring Villanelle rolling some paint on the far wall. She didn’t know which lines were more beautiful, those painted on the wall or those created by the silhouette of her arms, neck and shoulders. She didn’t think she would enjoy watching someone paint so much.

“Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love some wat-,” she said as she was turning around and Eve was already handing her a glass of iced cold water.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile.

“Don’t mention it,” she replied and headed out of the room.

+++++

Eve ordered lunch from the café again and offered Villanelle to partake. Villanelle told her what she wanted, which was the same as last time, and handed her back the menu along with two twenties.

“Lunch is on me today okay?” Villanelle offered.

“Oh, okay thanks, Vill.”

The moment she called her “Vill,” Villanelle squinted and got a contemplative look on her face.

“Oh I’m sorry, is it okay that I called you that?” Eve inquired.  
  
After a moment of consideration, her expression changed to one of acceptance and Villanelle chimed, “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

When the food arrived Eve suggested they eat out on the back deck. Whoever owned the house before her had left behind a set of patio chairs and a small table which was in decent condition.

“It’s pretty hot and you won’t have to worry about how dirty you are,” she reminded her.

Villanelle agreed. They ate while talking about nothing in particular. Talking to Villanelle was becoming easier, when she wasn’t flirting. When she was flirting, she really didn’t know what to do with herself. It made her feel uncomfortable, nervous, self-conscious and excited all at the same time. It was something she dreaded, yet she found herself looking forward to whatever brazen thing she was going to say next.

“This yard has some good potential,” Villanelle commented.

Eve glanced around the yard, “You think so?”

“Definitely. That area over there would be perfect for some flowers and shrubs. I offer landscape design and general gardening services if you’re ever interested.”

“Okay that’s good to know.”

Once lunch was over and Villanelle went back to painting, Eve looked around and realized that the painting job was about half way completed. She realized she was beginning to like Villanelle’s company and was glad she still had a ways to go before she finished.

+++++

“I need to go to the store and also the market for a few things so I’ll be back later,” Eve called out to Villanelle who was busy in the bedroom.

Villanelle popped out into the hallway. “Will I see you before I leave?”

“Oh I’m not sure how long it will take. I need to buy an outfit for this work thing I have to go to on Wednesday night, so wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

+++++

Eve found a parking spot very close to the entrance and considered it a small victory at the otherwise usually packed clothing outlet. She headed inside and planned to finish this task as fast as possible.

She scanned racks of clothing, at first not seeing anything in particular that struck her fancy. Then she happened upon something that might work and looked for her size. After grabbing the hanger from the rack, she headed to the fitting room. As she approached the area she saw a rack of shirts almost identical to the blue plaid shirt Villanelle wears. The one she got caught smelling. She rolled her eyes at the memory of that embarrassing moment. But the sight of the shirt got her thinking about Villanelle. Flashes of her downing glasses of water, holding the paint stick up to the ceiling, and painting circles on her hand flooded her memory. Eve didn’t know what to make of these thoughts, so she just ignored them and continued with her task of buying an outfit.

Once done at the clothing store, she hit the market to pick up a few things she had depleted over these past few days.

When she got home Villanelle had already left for the day and a small part of Eve was disappointed that she missed her, but maybe the separation was good. She wandered down the hallway and flipped on the light of the second bedroom where Villanelle had spent the day painting. It was just beautiful. She wished Villanelle was there to see her reaction.

TUESDAY 7 AM (Day 4)

After a quick shower and pulling on some trouser pants and a loose blouse, Eve made some tea and tooled around the kitchen.

Villanelle arrived right on time today wearing a dark blue pair of cargo paints and a lighter blue, racer back tank top. She was carrying her blue plaid shirt in hand. 

“Morning. I already had to take my shirt off because I was warm the minute I got here,” she said with a wink.

Eve smiled at her, but as usual, did not respond.

+++++ 

The hours seemed to pass quickly with Villanelle hard at work.

“Eve come here for a minute. I want you to see the colours I’m using for the living room.”

Eve walked over to Villanelle who had the paint cans open and the colour cards in hand.

“This is ‘Dayflower’ and ‘Ethereal White’. They are both very light colours. This is what they look like wet, but this is what they’ll look like dry,” she said holding up the paint cards. “Do you want me to paint some onto the walls so you can see it or can you imagine it?”

“ _Imagine_ it?” she said, perplexed.

Villanelle walked closer to Eve. “Look at these cards next to each other and memorize the colours.”

She held the cards up in front of her. Eve rolled her eyes, but focused on them.

“Now look at the walls. Now one more time at the cards and then close your eyes.”

Eve closed her eyes and tried to do as she was told.

“Concentrate, Eve,” Villanelle said in a low tone. Eve was able to somewhat imagine her living room being those colours which was not displeasing to her. But the vision she saw in her mind’s eye was not only the room, but Villanelle’s face. Her eyes. Her mouth.

Eve opened her eyes. Villanelle was staring back at her eyes and she was so beautiful.

“Did you see it? Could you imagine it?”

“Yes I-”

Suddenly there was a knock at her door which startled them both.

Villanelle stayed where she was and watched Eve go over to the door and open it.

“Oh hi Elena what a nice surprise!” she said, fully opening the door and letting her in.

“I wanted to see your new place and give you this,” Elena said holding out a small potted succulent plant.

"Oh thanks, that’s really sweet,” she exclaimed, taking the plant.

“And also bring you a file to review,” she said hesitantly, pulling a file out from her bag. “We can’t all be off for the week and I really need your input.”

Eve reached for the file. “No problem, Elena. I’ll look at it later.”

Elena’s attention was diverted over to Villanelle who was fiddling with a paint can and making some noise.

“Oh Elena, this is my painter, Villanelle. Villanelle this is my friend, Elena, from work.”

“Nice to meet you, Elena,” she said with a smile and went back to her work. “Likewise,” Elena responded.

“Anyway come into the kitchen for a minute. Do you want some tea?” she asked as she headed into the kitchen and Elena followed her.

“If it’s already made I’ll take a small cup, but I can only stay for five minutes.”

“Oh okay well how has work been without me?”

“Work is work. You know how it is, but yes it’s dreadful without you, please come back. Speaking of which, _when_ will you be coming back?”

“Um, good question. Hey Vill?”

Villanelle made herself seen and said, “Yeah what’s up?”

“Do you think you’ll still finish by the end of the week?”

“Yeah I’d say I will.”

“Well there you go. So I should be back on Monday.”

Eve poured two small mugs of tea from her pot for herself and Elena. She also poured a tall glass of water. Elena had a peculiar look on her face as if she was wondering why she poured water, until she watched Eve walk the glass over to Villanelle.

Villanelle thanked her and gladly took it and began to drink. As Eve walked away Villanelle’s eyes peered over the edge of her glass and dropped to gaze at Eve’s ass. Elena was quick to see this, but then focused her attention back to Eve. 

Villanelle finished the water quickly and walked into the kitchen to put the glass into the sink. Elena went on about the latest work antics, but noticed Eve was only half paying attention as her eyes were focused on Villanelle as she was walking by. Elena stopped talking to see if Eve would notice. She watched as Eve’s eyes were trained on Villanelle, checking her out up and down until she left the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Elena, you were saying?” her attention now back on Elena.

Elena had paused and then continued.

“So yeah it will be great to have you back, but now I’ve got to run.”

Eve walked her to the door. On her way over she paused to ask Villanelle, “Oh hey do you want lunch from the café today?”

“Sure.”

“Do you want your usual?”

Villanelle smiled and replied, “Yes, please,” with a very soft look of adoration on her face.

Without moving her head, Elena moved her eyes to look at Eve, and then Villanelle, and then back to Eve, and her brow furrowed. After seeing the way Villanelle looked at Eve, she raised her eye brows, but they were both so focused on each other they didn’t notice Elena’s face.

“So let me know what you think of that file later,” Elena reminded her.

“I will. Thanks again.”

+++++

Later that evening Eve was settling in with a glass of wine in front of her laptop and perused the work file for awhile. After making some notes, she dialed Elena.

“Hi Elena. I just wanted to say thanks for stopping over and giving me the gift. As for the file, unfortunately I need to send you some edits, so I’ll email them over to you.”

“Oh that’s fine. I figured you’d have some feedback for me. So erm…,” she hesitated. “What’s the deal with your painter?”

“What do you mean?” Eve responded, confused.

“You know she’s totally into you right?”

“What are you talking about?” Eve answered, nervously.

“You didn’t see the way she was looking at you. She wants you.”

“That’s crazy!” she scoffed.

“Is it though?”

“Yes, you’re way off here, Elena.”

“I don’t think so. And actually, why are you acting like this is so far off the mark when you were having quite a look of your own?!”

Shocked, she retorted, “No I wasn’t!”

“I mean she’s quite stunning so I can’t blame you.”

“I promise you, that is not what was happening. Villanelle is just naturally flirty and friendly,” she explained, trying to make an excuse for Villanelle’s behavior.

“It seemed more than friendly to me! And it was only directed at you. That girl is taken with you.”

“She’s just here to do a job and she’s been in my house all day for the past three days so it’s only natural that we would start to get friendly. I assure you that’s all this is.”

“Fine. Whatever you say, Eve. What do I know?”

“Yeah. Okay so, I’ll email you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. We have that thing to go to remember?”

“Oh yeah, ugh. Okay goodnight.”

Eve hung up and sat there for a minute and Elena’s words echoed in her head.

_You didn’t see the way she was looking at you. She wants you..._

She took a large swig of her wine and sighed.

_You were having quite a look of your own..._

She knew Villanelle had been flirting with her relentlessly, but that’s just who she was. She probably flirted like that with everyone. If she were being honest with herself, she did find Villanelle attractive, but empirically she _was_ attractive. Anyone would admit that. Even Elena admitted she was stunning. So it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean anything that she had easily gotten out of bed these last few days well before her alarm, when normally she’d sleep until the last possible moment. It didn’t mean anything that she could probably watch Villanelle paint for hours and never get bored and be content having lunch with her every day. It didn’t mean anything that she got nervous and sweaty whenever Villanelle got close to her. And it certainly didn’t mean anything that she was really bothered by the fact that in a couple of days she’d be done with the job and she might never see her again.

Fuck.


	4. Infatuation

WEDNESDAY 7:20AM (Day 5)

Eve’s revelation left her feeling very uneasy and mentally she was trying to explain away the obvious. She thought to herself, so what if I find Villanelle attractive? It’s fine. I’m sure all her clients find her attractive, what with her strutting around all the time in her tank tops with those _arms_. She sighed and now she was thinking of Villanelle’s sculpted arms.

This was not helping! Eve turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. She had lingered in there a bit too long thinking on things, and Villanelle would be arriving soon. She got dressed and made her tea. She sat at the kitchen table. Instead of turning on her laptop or checking her phone for work related messages while she enjoyed her steaming beverage, she just stared off into the distance.

So maybe she _was_ attracted to Villanelle. Putting that aside, she was trying to come to terms with all these other _feelings_. Why was she nervous when Villanelle got close to her? Why did she feel a flutter deep within her belly when Villanelle touched her in any way? But also, more than just the physical, Villanelle was also really sweet. She did have a confidence about her, a way of demanding attention without saying anything, but then sometimes she would just say something in a certain way that was so soft. She was totally focused on her work. That much was clear. She was driven, passionate, funny and intelligent. She never made Eve feel stupid for having never even picked up a paint brush in her life, or not knowing what colours she wanted. When she was taking charge and being reassuring, she calmed Eve effortlessly. There was just something so magnetic about her personality.

But what was she thinking?? None of this even mattered because she assured herself that there was no way a woman like Villanelle would ever feel anything real for her. She was a flirt and that’s all. She never mentioned being with anyone, but with her looks she was sure she was not alone when she went home at night. People were probably lining up for a chance to be with her. And a young, beautiful girl like her had no interest in this clueless, middle-aged client. That she was certain.

Villanelle strolled through the door a few minutes past 8:00 with a paper bag in hand. She was bright-eyed and looked radiant. Her hair was drawn back loosely in a braid at the back of her head. She wore short khaki shorts, a belt and a tight hunter green t-shirt that really accentuated her breasts.

“Good morning, Eve. This is for you,” she said placing the bag down on the table in front of Eve. “I know you always have your tea first thing in the morning, but rarely do you get to prepare yourself some food.”

Eve opened the bag to find two chocolate croissants. She gasped and exclaimed, “Oh these look amazing! Thank you! But what about you?” she said looking up at a beaming Villanelle. “Aren’t you having anything? You can have one of these if you want,” she offered, holding the bag out to her.

“No I’m fine. I’ve eaten. I’m going to get to work. Enjoy.”

She walked away and Eve glanced down at her ass and legs as she did. There was no use. She couldn’t deny the attraction was definitely there. Shit. 

+++++

Eve decided she would try to ascertain whether or not Villanelle had a partner or someone she spent her time with romantically. She didn’t want to just come right out and ask her, so she danced around the subject. She casually walked into the living room, leaned against a wall and watched Villanelle prepare her supplies.

“So I guess you did all the painting at your house huh?”

“I did,” Villanelle answered as she mixed some paint.

“Did you pick all the colours?”

“I always do,” she hummed.

“So there was no one else’s opinion you had to consider?”

Villanelle, who was not quite facing Eve, cracked a small smile that Eve couldn’t see.

She turned to her and said, “If you’re asking me if I live with anyone, the answer is no.”

“Oh I- no I just- I was just curious about… the painting and...um.”

“Uh huh,” Villanelle said with a smirk.

This was a disaster. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was a bumbling idiot who couldn’t form actual sentences.

“I just assumed a girl like you would have someone, that’s all.”

“A girl like me?” she said, with her eyebrows raised as she walked closer to Eve. She placed one hand on the wall behind Eve and leaned in close with a piercing stare and said slowly, “And what kind of girl is that?”

“Um…” Eve swallowed hard and she felt her heart race. “Just, you know…you’re young, you own your own company. You must meet a lot of people when you’re working. You must date some of them.”

You’re also incredibly gorgeous, she thought to herself. Eve was starting to feel that nervous sweat building. She tried to ignore how good Villanelle smelled and not look at her lips. _Don’t_ look at her lips, she told herself.

Villanelle stood up straight and backed off a bit. “First of all, I try to make it a habit not to date my clients. But I do date other people from time to time. Even if it’s just for the night,” she said with a wink.

Eve laughed nervously. “Right. Of course.”

“But I’m not steadily dating anyone in particular right now if that’s what you were wondering. Work keeps me pretty busy and I have jobs booked up for months.”

“Yeah I know.”

Villanelle gave her an inquisitive glance.

Eve continued, “I was originally told I wouldn’t be able to book a job with you for three months, but someone cancelled.”

“Ah I see. Well then I guess you got lucky,” she said with a quick pump of her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” she said, holding Villanelle’s gaze with a smile.

+++++

Eve mulled around making herself busy. Even though she was technically on vacation, she flipped through work files and emailed Elena like she promised. Work was a nice distraction, but her mind was only half on her tasks. So there you have it, she thought. Villanelle does _not_ date clients. The case is settled and she could stop wondering and worrying about it.

She, of course, did not stop worrying about it.

Around 11:00 Villanelle approached the kitchen and asked, “Hey Eve would you be up for trying a different place for lunch today?”

“Oh sure, what did you have in mind?”

“There’s a place I like called Mediterranean Midnight.”

“Okay let’s take a look at their website.”

Eve perused the menu online and it all looked pretty good.

“A few things they have appeal to me, but why don’t you tell me what’s good here.”

Villanelle walked up behind Eve and bent down to see the menu on the screen. Her left breast brushed Eve’s shoulder. Eve shuddered and tried to keep her composure as she could feel how close Villanelle was to her.

Villanelle stood up and then wrote down some choices on the pad on the table.

“All of these are good. Your choice. My treat,” she said as she dropped two twenties on the table.

“Oh you know you really don’t have to treat me again, Vill.”

“No it’s fine. It’s my suggestion. Then I won’t feel so bad if you hate it.”

+++++

The food was really pretty good and a nice change from what she usually eats.

“You know you didn’t have to order food out every day for lunch. I’d be fine having lunch on my own, or you could have just cooked me some spaghetti and I’d be more than happy with that,” Villanelle assured her.

“Oh you definitely don’t want me to cook for you.”

“I don’t? Why is that?”

“I’m just as bad at cooking as I am at painting.”

Villanelle chuckled.

“Well then maybe I should cook for you. Maybe later, after I finish for the day to make up for the meals you’ve given me.”

Eve processed the suggestion. Did she just offer to make you dinner?? Yes please make me dinner, she thought. Make me _your_ dinner. But oh shit that stupid work thing!!! Blasted.

“Oh…. that’s sweet, but tonight I have that dinner event for work I have to attend with Elena. I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

“Oh okay it was just a thought. Are you going to finish that?” she asked, eyeing Eve’s unfinished meal.

“Oh no, I’m so full, do you want it?”

“Yes please!” she said with enthusiasm as she pulled the plate over to her side to continue eating it.

Eve watched, rather amused at Villanelle finishing her food. Despite having an amazing physique, Villanelle had a voracious appetite, never leaving anything unfinished. Like the way she drank full glasses of water in several large gulps taken all at once. Anything she was putting in her mouth, she completely devoured. Her mind wandered and she wondered if she approached everything she put in her mouth in the same way.

+++++

She was now at the point where she was fully allowing herself to daydream about Villanelle. She stood in the doorway of her kitchen holding her mug of tea and watched Villanelle paint the edges of a window frame. Villanelle’s back was facing her so she felt at ease to basically stare at her body. Her braid had become very loose now and she loved the way small strands of hair had fallen onto the back of her neck. She admired her forearms, flexing as she gripped the brush. Every stroke was slow and deliberate, with control. She watched as Villanelle transferred the brush from her right hand to her left hand and kept on painting.

“You paint with both hands?!” Eve asked, impressed.

“Yeah. I do. I’m ambidextrous. It allows me to paint much faster because when one hand gets tired, I just switch to the other hand.”

“Well, that’s…convenient,” she commented, taking a sip of her tea.

“Yeah it’s a useful skill, and not just for painting,” she said with her usual wink.

Eve practically choked on her tea, letting out a small cough.

“You okay, Eve?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I need to get ready now,” she said as she set her mug down and walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Get it together, she thought to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head! Villanelle said it herself; she does _not_ date clients so knock it off. And even if she did, you have no business being with someone so much younger than you. Despite her age she probably has ten times the sexual experience you have. 

She could count her sexual partners on one hand and all have been men. She felt inadequate in that department. She could hardly count the time in college when her suitemate, Carolyn, drunkenly shoved her tongue down her throat in a moment she didn’t even remember the next day. She pulled the dress she bought for the event off its hanger and put it on. It was a fitted black and white dress with thin straps and a zippered back. After dressing, she freshened up her face in the bathroom, gave herself another spray of perfume and walked out into the kitchen.

Villanelle did a double take when she emerged ready to leave.

“Okay so I’m just waiting for my Uber to arrive. I’ll probably be out until around 9:00 or 10:00. There will be dinner and then we need to schmooze a little.”

“Well that’s definitely the right dress for schmoozing. You have a very nice body.”

Eve kept her resolve after her mental pep talk and thanked her with a serious face.

“So will you be gone when I get back?” Eve asked.

“I will probably finish in here around 7:00 or 7:30 so most likely I will be gone. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah I guess so. How much more do you have left? It looks like you’re almost done,” she asked as she gathered her things to leave.

“Yup, I just need to wait for some spackling to dry from a patch I had to do over there, so I will need to come back tomorrow and sand and paint that side.”

“Okay sounds good. See you tomorrow.”

Eve looked at her phone to check her ride. “Okay it looks like my ride is around the corner so I’m going to go out. Goodnight.”

Eve made her way to the door and walked out.

“Enjoy your night,” Villanelle said as Eve pulled the door shut. 

+++++

The event was as stuffy and pointless as Eve thought it would be. She had some wine with dinner and afterwards she grabbed some cocktails from the bar for herself and Elena. They were a few drinks into the schmoozing part of the evening and they wandered off to the side and wondered how long they’d have to stay at this thing.

“How’s the painting coming along?” Elena inquired.

Of course Elena would have to bring this up. She had just started getting buzzed and wasn’t thinking about Villanelle for once. She intended to get a little numb and hopefully not think of her at all. So much for that.

“Oh she’s almost done. She’ll definitely be done by the weekend.”

“I guess you’ll be sorry to see her go, huh?”

“Elena, don’t start,” she huffed.

“Fine,” she said with raised eyebrows. “Oh Jesus, there’s the new guy. He’s such an ass.”

“Oh no he’s walking over here. That’s all you.”

He walked directly to Elena and started talking and flirting with her. Eve took the opportunity to wander away and go speak with the primary person she needed to see before leaving this event. After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time to let him talk incessantly, she glanced at the time. 6:45. How was she going to tolerate another two hours of this, she thought?

While he was practically mid-sentence, she interrupted him and said, “You know what Frank. I just realized I have somewhere else I need to be. Can we continue this another time?”

“Oh, um…sure,” he said as Eve said, “Great thanks,” and wandered away.

Eve pulled out her phone and immediately began ordering another Uber home and made her way back over to Elena, who did not look pleased with her.

“Eve, I could kill you!! Why did you leave me alone with Zhang Wu?! That guy gives me the creeps! I had to tell him I needed to use the restroom to get away from him, but he seems to be lingering,” she said as she glanced over at him talking to someone nearby.

“Look I’m sorry Elena, I’m just not feeling it, ahem...not feeling well, that is…I need to leave.”

“Oh my god…you’re leaving me here alone. Of course,” she said, rolling her eyes, like it wasn’t the first time Eve did this to her. “Fine, but you owe me, Eve.”

Eve reached into her purse and pulled out two twenties and shoved them into Elena’s hand. “Here this should help…have one for me and I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Eve hit the restroom on the way out checking over her hair and reapplied her lipstick. Then she hastily headed for the exit. Her Uber arrived shortly thereafter.


	5. Melting Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "V" Day everyone! ;)

It was only a fifteen minute ride home, but it seemed to take forever. The gentle rock of the car ride lulled her and she realized she probably drank more than she had intended. As the car turned the corner and her house came into view, she could see Villanelle’s van was still parked in front. She was happy and also nervous that she was still there.

When she walked into the house, Villanelle was not in the living room. Soon enough she came walking from the hallway holding a bunch of supplies under her arms.

“Oh hi! I was just getting ready to leave. I thought you said 9:00 or 10:00. You all schmoozed out?”

“Yeah…it just wasn’t where I wanted to be anymore.”

Eve looked around the room at the nearly completed job. It was really the first time Villanelle was there to see her reaction to finished colours.

“I wanted you to be here when I came home and saw it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It just seemed important. I know how seriously you take your work. I appreciate it. I just wanted you to know.”

“…Thanks.”

“I’m serious. You’re like really, super good at it.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Very funny. I’m fine. I mean I had a few drinks, which is why I got rides, but I’m really okay.”

Villanelle poured Eve a glass of water, and also one for herself, and brought them over to Eve who was now sitting on the couch.

“I suggest you drink this. All of it.”

Eve took a few sips. Villanelle drank all of hers quickly.

Eve watched her as she finished it off.

“How do you drink your water so fast?”

“I wasn’t aware that I did. I guess I’m just thirsty.”

“Yeah I know the feeling.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Eve said, quickly getting up from the couch. “I’m going to make myself tea and change. Water may be your thing, but I’ll stick with tea.”

She went into the kitchen and put on the kettle to boil. She slipped into the bedroom for a minute and emerged wearing jeans and a loose, plain gray t-shirt and walked back into the kitchen. Villanelle followed her in there and leaned against the counter, watching her.

“So teach me something about tea if you like it so much,” Villanelle suggested.

“Okay,” Eve said slowly with a smile, somewhat excited to be the teacher instead of the student.

“Hmm. So you’ve probably heard of different kinds of teas such as black tea, or green tea. There’s also white tea and oolong tea.”

“Oo-long?” Villanelle asked, pronouncing it awkwardly.

“Yes. It’s all the same plant really. How they treat the leaves afterwards is what makes it different.”

“What’s your favourite tea, like if you could only ever drink one tea again?” Villanelle inquired.

“Oh my god, I could never narrow it down to one tea. That would be like telling you, you can only paint with one colour for the rest of your life. I like so many. Do you want to taste one?”

“Maybe,” Villanelle replied teasingly.

“Okay let me pick something for you. I never see you drinking coffee so you probably don’t consume a lot of caffeine. We better go with something herbal for you since it’s late. Oh fun fact. Herbal teas aren’t even tea at all, they’re something else entirely called Tisane.”

“Wow that is _insane_ ,” Villanelle said jokingly.

“Har-Har. Anyway I think I know what you’ll like. We’ll just use individual bags in mugs instead of making a whole pot.”

The kettle boiled and Eve shut it off. “Another fun fact…there are many teas that you are not supposed to brew with boiling water. It should be just short of boiling.”

Eve removed the bags from their wrappers and placed them into the cups. After a moment she poured the water in. Villanelle watched intently. Pretty soon it was ready for drinking.

“Okay go ahead and taste it, but please sip, don’t gulp. It’s hot!”

Villanelle grasped the mug with both hands and brought it to her mouth and gently blew on it to cool it.

Don’t look at her lips. Do _not_ look her lips. This was Eve’s mental mantra now anytime she was close to Villanelle.

Villanelle took a small sip. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and said, “Okay, I see the appeal.”

Shit, she looked at her lips. And Villanelle noticed.

She quickly averted her eyes and said, “Oh here’s something fun. I have some loose teas in these tins and I want to see if you can guess anything about their flavor just by smelling them.”

“Okay,” she said hesitantly.

“Close your eyes. And don’t cheat Vill. I’m watching you.”

The corners of Villanelle’s mouth curled slightly and she closed her eyes.

She held the tin up to Villanelle’s nose. “Okay what do you think?”

“I smell orange or some kind of citrus in that one.”

“Very good. Okay now try this one.”

“That one smells minty...like toothpaste,” she said opening her eyes and grinning like a child.

“Don’t be a dick, but yes it has a peppermint flavor. Close your eyes again. And this one?”

“I smell vanilla and…maybe lavender?”

“Yes. That’s right,” Eve said, quite astonished. “You’re a natural. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Well I definitely can’t dance. Dancing is not my thing.”

“Oh mine neither.”

Villanelle continued to drink the tea to Eve’s surprise.

“So I was right about the tea huh? You like it don’t you?”

“It’s not awful.”

“Oh come on!” Eve said with a light tap in her shoulder. “Would it kill you to admit it?”

“Okay, okay fine! I wouldn’t say I’m going to completely convert from water to tea, but as an alternate beverage it’s not half bad. This flavor anyway.”

“Okay. ‘Not half bad’. I’ll take that as praise coming from you.”

They both smiled, looking at each other. Eve looked away nervously and sipped her tea.

“What were you in the mood for?” Villanelle asked.

“Oh I just went for a simple chamomile so it could calm me down. It’s good for sleeping and-”

“I wasn’t talking about your tea, Eve,” Villanelle said with an intense gaze and a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh,” Eve responded and her throat went dry. “Then what are you referring to?” she asked cautiously.

“You know exactly what I’m referring to. You rushed out of your work thing early to come home so I would still be here to witness you see my paint job because you thought it seemed _important_?”

“It did seem important.”

“Why? Why was it important to you?”

“I felt like it was more important to _you_. You missed seeing my reaction when I came home to see my bedroom and second room finished.”

“That’s true. But it was more than that, wasn’t it? You said that party just wasn’t where you wanted to be.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Where did you want to be?”

Eve didn’t respond, she just looked down hesitating.

“Eve, do you know what most people do when they hire me to paint their house?”

“No, what do they do?”

“They mostly ignore me. Some even go on holiday out of the area or country for the week. If they hang around at home, and they aren’t bossing me around about colours, they stay out of my way. They work, they shop, or they visit friend’s houses during daytime hours. I only ever see most clients at the beginning and end of the jobs. They certainly don’t hang around and want to watch me paint, strike up conversations, offer to buy me lunch, eat with me at their table and bring me drinks. And they certainly don’t care about what _my_ reaction will be to them seeing the completed job.”

“Well then I would consider those people to be unfriendly and have horrible hospitality.”

“Perhaps. They also don’t look at me the way you look at me.”

“Ho- How do I look at you?” Eve swallowed hard.

“Well let’s just say, it’s not very professional.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” she said stepping forward and taking Eve’s mug from her hand and putting it on the counter.

Eve felt that nervous excitement deep in her stomach as Villanelle moved in closer to her.

Since Eve’s revelation and her fully admitting to herself she was attracted to Villanelle, she had tried so hard to hide that fact from her. Apparently not hard enough. But damn if she wasn’t the sexiest woman she had ever seen. Even after an entire day working and sweating she still looked good.

“You want me to kiss you, don’t you?” Villanelle said very assuredly.

“It doesn’t matter what I want because I know you’re not interested in me like that.”

“Did you read that in your tea leaves?” she suggested.

“How do you know about reading tea leaves?”

“I know a thing or two. I read a lot. I visit a lot of countries,” Villanelle boasted.

“Oh I get it. So you probably know more about tea than I do,” she said with an eye roll. “Why did you let me go on like that?”

“Because you’re so cute when you’re confident and teaching me something.”

“Cute? Well the lesson was brief. I’d hate to think what I’m like the rest of the time,” Eve said bashfully.

“Incredibly sexy,” she assured her, holding her gaze.

Eve’s mouth hung open slightly. “Okay now I know you’re exaggerating.”

“Am I now?”

Without hesitation Villanelle stepped forward taking Eve’s face in both her hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

Eve was surprised by Villanelle’s actions, but she was not opposed to the kiss. Not in the least. She had imagined it many times, but no imagining compared to the real thing.

Eve’s hands moved to Villanelle’s sides and she gripped her shirt to pull her closer. This spurred on more intensity from Villanelle as she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Eve let out a slight moan that seemed to only further excite Villanelle. Villanelle’s hand slid up her back to pull Eve against her tighter as she slipped her tongue passed Eve’s teeth to lick into her mouth and Eve let her. She opened her mouth, tentatively at first, but once she felt Villanelle’s tongue on hers, she melted.


	6. New Day

Her initial reaction to the kiss was one of complete consent. She let Villanelle’s hands rove along the sides of her body, leaving little electric sensations in their wake. Villanelle’s warm, wet mouth was chasing her lips, nibbling at her bottom lip and licking at the soft insides of her lips and tongue with just the right amount of insistence. She pulled Eve’s waist into her and when their hips made contact, Eve felt heat searing through her thighs. 

Then something in Eve suddenly brought her thoughts from lust to logic and she began to panic. Sure she had admired Villanelle’s entire body, from her wavy hair and green eyes to her long fingers and even longer legs. And she had imagined giving in to Villanelle’s flirting and letting her get really close, so close she could feel her breath on her skin. She even imagined the first touch of Villanelle’s lips to hers. That’s where her mind stopped. She knew she wasn’t totally straight for a long time, but never gave in to any opportunities to explore that side of herself. Not that there were many opportunities anyway. Again those feelings of complete inadequacy entered her mind. Logistically and anatomically, she knew what to do, but she wasn’t about to fumble her way through attempting it on a woman like Villanelle. 

She brought her palm up to the front of Villanelle’s chest and lightly pushed against her and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. 

Villanelle immediately backed off and released Eve from her embrace. 

“Are you okay, Eve? Is this not what you want?” she asked with concern in her eyes.

“Yeah I’m okay. It’s just- I, um,” she stammered trying to compose herself. “I just don’t think this is appropriate since I’m paying you to work in my house.”

Even though this wasn’t what made Eve put the brakes on, it was still true. This was a professional she hired to do a job in her house and here she was, kissing her in her kitchen. Totally inappropriate.

Villanelle retreated and looked somewhat confused, but also apologetic. 

“You’re right. I’ll go.”

She turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. 

As soon as she left the room Eve immediately felt her absence and regretted making this about the job. Villanelle may have been flirty, but Eve did send her all those signals and look at her inappropriately, with even more wildly inappropriate thoughts to back up those looks. It was only a matter of time before Villanelle took notice. Villanelle grabbed a few things and headed for the door. 

“I’m glad you’re home safe and you like the job so far. I’ll be back tomorrow to finish.”

As the door shut Eve closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She wondered if she made the right decision. She could smell Villanelle’s perfume on her shirt and the taste of her mouth lingered on her lips. Nothing a quick shower wouldn’t fix. 

As the water rained down on her, Eve thought only of Villanelle’s flirty smirks, of her ripped forearms as she gripped her paint stick, and of the way she pulled her closer while delivering what may have been the best kiss of her life. 

As she crawled into bed she was still fizzing internally over the feeling of Villanelle’s tongue on hers. As she lied there trying to get the image of her cocky, yet amazing smile out of her mind, she then shifted to thinking about the feeling of her hands on the sides of her face and those amazing hands snaking around her waist to bring her hips in closer. Eve’s own hand wandered down and slipped into her panties. She imagined it as Villanelle’s hand. She imagined her long, skilled fingers, stroking her, eliciting quickened breaths, moans and contracting muscles. As Eve reached her climax, it was Villanelle’s face that flooded her mind along with waves of pleasure. She turned over breathing heavily, somewhat physically sated, yet mentally, it was utterly clear she was definitely in trouble. 

+++++

THURSDAY 7:30am (Day 6)

Eve tossed and turned all night, having a very restless night of sleep. Once the sun was up, she saw no point in trying to lie there any longer and got up and showered again. 

She tried making herself busy to keep her mind off of Villanelle, but as 8am approached, she became more nervous by the minute.

At 8:05 Villanelle waltzed in looking fabulous. She arrived today wearing a white fitted short sleeve button down shirt, black pants and black Dr. Marten boots. The outfit was finished off with black suspenders which nicely outlined the curve of her breasts as they spanned from her shoulders to her hips. Eve’s mouth watered at the sight of her. 

“Good Morning, Eve. How did you sleep?” 

“Oh, fine,” she lied. 

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I got a little carried away and took advantage of the situation,” Villanelle said. 

“You didn’t...take advantage of me.”

“Well no matter, it shouldn’t have happened and I wanted you to know it won’t happen again. So from here on out I’ll be on my best professional behavior.”

Of course it was just like Villanelle to be completely composed, calm, and rational about the whole situation, offer her apology without hesitation, and know exactly what to say. Unlike Eve who barely could form a proper response. 

“Okay I...appreciate that Vill.”

Villanelle gave a satisfied nod and turned on her heel and headed towards her supplies. 

Okay then. She could relax. It was just a momentary lapse in judgment, she thought. We got carried away in the moment. It happens to the best of us. But it won’t happen again. No need for any awkwardness. 

+++++

Eve could hear the noise of Villanelle sanding the wall. Intermittently the noise would stop and then start again. Eve casually meandered over to the doorway of the kitchen to see what Villanelle was up to. She saw her sitting on her knees holding a sanding tool and gently touching and wiping the patched wall area with her long fingers. Without moving her head, she looked up at Eve with her big, green eyes. Eve knew she should immediately look away, but she didn’t. She held her gaze for a moment.

Villanelle was so enchanting. She just had this natural, effortless beauty that radiated. Eve was captivated by her and lost in her eyes. 

Villanelle cracked a half smile and then Eve looked away and retreated into the kitchen. 

Perfect Eve. Way to make it not awkward, she thought! Not awkward at all. 

She poured herself some more tea and decided to step out onto her backyard patio for some air. 

The day was lovely. It was warm, but not humid. The sun rays that broke through some high branches of a nearby tree danced on the ground as a gentle breeze shook them. Eve stared out into the distance trying to just enjoy the weather. 

It was probably a good thing that Villanelle was almost finished with the job. It was hard enough not to think of Villanelle when she was by herself, let alone when she was in the next room. This whole situation had just gotten out of hand. She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face. She sat that way for quite awhile. 

“If you’re going to be in the sun for awhile you should really put on some sun cream. I could lend you a hand with that,” Villanelle said with a smirk standing at her back doorway. 

“Oh I’m fine. I was just relaxing here for a moment to get away from the dusty sanding air,” she lied. She was making it quite the habit to lie about her real intentions and she didn’t like it. 

“Okay well, I’m almost finished. I’m about to put the last coat of paint on that wall and then I’m done.”

“Alright well then I’m sure you’ll be happy to be done with this job. I hope I haven’t gotten in your way too much.”

“No I quite enjoyed it. I’ll let you know when I’m done so you can take a look.”

Villanelle disappeared inside and Eve leaned back on her chair thinking. She imagined Villanelle walking out the door with her supplies under her arms for the last time, never to return. That would be for the best right? Then why was the thought of it leaving her feeling so uneasy?

Eve suddenly wished the job wasn’t finished. She wished there was more for her to do so she could keep Villanelle around longer. She was a true glutton for punishment it seemed. 

Her eyes landed on the small overgrown garden area in her yard. She remembered something Villanelle said when they were eating outside. 

_I do offer some landscape design and garden services..._

Perhaps...

Eve got a gleam in her eyes. She popped up from her chair and headed inside. She wandered into the living room to find Villanelle rolling the last few stripes of paint onto the wall. It really looked so beautiful finally coming to an end. 

“Oh you’re here for the finish. Best part of the job, aside from the start,” she said with a wink.

“It truly looks amazing, Vill.”

“Thanks.”

She hesitated, but then decided to go through with her idea.

“So do you remember when we were outside and you mentioned my pathetic excuse for a yard has potential?”

Villanelle smiled and said, “Yep.”

“Well I was wondering if I could take you up on your landscape design services and garden expertise. There’s an area I would love to make more pretty and bring back to life.”

“Oh hmmm, well I’d need to double check the schedule with Kenny because I know I have several jobs booked for the foreseeable future. It wouldn’t take as long as a big paint job like this, so perhaps it can be squeezed in somewhere. Once I speak to him, I’ll let you know when I can do it.”

“Oh okay I understand. Yeah that’s fine.”

Was this crazy? She could have just been rid of this stressful situation by letting her finish and leave. Why prolong the inevitable? She can’t work for you forever, she thought. Eventually she will be done. She admitted to herself she just wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

+++++

“That’s the last of it, Eve. I hope it all turned out to your liking.”

“Yes, Vill. I love it. Who knew I would like colours so much. Will you let me know about the garden?”

“Yes I’ll be in touch later or tomorrow.”

“Okay goodbye.”

The door shut and Eve looked around the room. The job was really impeccable and if she wasn’t already sure of it, the sharp look of the finished rooms solidified why Villanelle was a highly sought after professional. 

The house seemed extra quiet. Eve didn’t know what to do with herself. She went into her spare room and finished emptying the boxes that were in there from when she moved in. She tidied up some areas and moved things that were displaced by the painting. As she moved through each room she was reminded of conversations she had with Villanelle and visions of Villanelle working in them. The house seemed different to her now. Different from when she moved in. It had flair and a style now. It was doused in “Villanelle”. She couldn’t go anywhere in the house and not be reminded of her. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She just needed to be anywhere, but in this house. 

+++++

Later that night Eve was tooling around on her laptop. She clicked over to her emails. No new emails. She checked her phone. No missed calls. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit she was disappointed she didn’t hear back from Villanelle today. She actually considered texting her, but she had never texted her before, plus it was too late. She powered down her laptop and got up and got ready for bed. 

+++++

FRIDAY 8am

Technically Eve could have gone back to work today, but she did say she’d be out for the week so she decided to take full advantage and milk it. 

Her plan was to finally sleep in and enjoy the fact that she didn’t have to get up for Villanelle’s early arrival. 

But at 8:00am she was rolling over wide awake basically forcing herself to stay in bed. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She brewed a pot of tea...the same tea she made for Villanelle that night, just because. She closed her eyes and smelled it and was reminded of the experience. She shook her head. God what was wrong with her? She needed to just get over this. She opened her laptop and powered it on. No new emails. She clicked her teeth. Okay maybe a text now would be appropriate.

_Eve: Hey Vill. Just checking in to see….._

Nope. She erased what she typed. 

_Eve: I was wondering if you had a chance…_

She deleted her sentence again. Oh dear. She just didn’t know how to start. She was so useless. 

Suddenly her phone rang and she saw it was Villanelle.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Eve.”

“Hi!”

“So I’ve checked the schedule. I have a five day paint job starting on Sunday, but then I have about four days in between before I have to do anything else. So I can probably do a little work for you on those days. I can start Saturday.”

“Oh okay that’s great. I appreciate you fitting me in.”

“Okay I’ll have Kenny email you a price quote and contract. Just email your approval back to him. So do you have any ideas about what kinds of plants or flowers you’d like to include?”

“Umm, don’t kill me, but no. I don’t really know much about plants so do you think you could help me?”

“Ahhh, asking for help right from the start. I see we’re making progress. Sure, Eve, we’ll talk about it when I get there. I’ll be in touch.”


	7. Dangerously Elegant

TUESDAY 2pm

Eve sat motionless at her computer, staring off somewhere else, repeatedly clicking her pen. Her mind had wandered to a memory of one of the lunches she shared with Villanelle in her kitchen.

Elena approached her office door with some papers to give her and peered in. Eve did not look up.

“Eve?...” she said with a knock on the door frame.

“Oh hi…thanks, you can leave those for me on the chair,” she said very unenthusiastically, barely making eye contact. 

“Eve it’s great to have you back at work, but what is up with you?! You really haven’t been yourself,” Elena remarked. 

“Oh no, I’m fine, Elena. Really!” Eve assured her. 

“Nonsense. You seem down. You’d think with a week off and a brand new house that was just painted, you’d be refreshed and ready to kill it.” 

“I’m trying Elena, but I’m just distracted.”

“Well get un-distracted. Here comes Frank. Look alive.”

Both ladies piped up and made a valiant effort to put on their best smiles and listen to whatever nonsense Frank was about to spew once he reached her office door.

+++++

THURSDAY 3PM

Elena popped her head into Eve’s office and asked, “Eve where were you? You missed the meeting Frank had earlier.”

“Oh shit! I thought that was tomorrow. I’m sorry what did I miss?”

“Okay Eve, something has been off all week, so it’s settled. I’m taking you out tonight. I have to get you out of this funk you’re in. There’s a new place in town called ‘Rome’ that just opened. Some drinks, a little music…what do you say? I won’t take no for an answer,” Elena insisted.

Eve had to admit that a night out would be a good distraction to keep her from thinking about a certain someone.

“Okay you win. Fine,” Eve agreed. “What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll have a ride pick you up around 7.”

+++++

Eve and Elena weaved through groups of people gathered around high tables situated next to a long ‘S’ shaped bar. Anna and Sebastian, Elena’s friends from work, agreed to meet them there and they were waving them over to a table on the far end. A few minutes later a server approached their table and spoke loudly over the pumping music and asked them what they’d like to drink. After jotting down what Anna and Sebastian ordered, he turned to Elena.

“I’ll have a Tanqueray and tonic,” Elena shouted.

Eve was staring off distracted. 

“Eve what’ll you have?” Elena projected over the music. 

“Oh! I’ll have a Pornstar Martini,” she said loudly to the server as he wrote it down and then walked away. 

“Ooh girl what is that?” Elena asked. 

“It’s passion fruit juice with a bunch of liquor in it. I don’t know exactly Elena, but it’s sinful.”

“Okay Eve, that’s more like it. We need to get you loosened up.”

+++++

After two rounds of drinks, Elena finally had Eve laughing. 

“And then you’ll never guess who they assigned to investigate the new cases....Greg Richardson!!” Elena shrieked.

“Oh lord help them!”

They all laughed hysterically. 

Still laughing, Elena asked, “Hey Eve, look over by the bar. Isn’t that the woman that was painting your house?”

Eve, who was just in hysterics with laughter, suddenly went straight faced and she looked over to see Villanelle standing by the bar. Her hair was parted and slicked back into a low pony tail. She was dressed in an all black suit that fit her very well. She was standing next to another woman and the two were talking. 

“Um, yeah that’s her,” she said and then nervously looked down and started fidgeting with her cocktail napkin.

“Why don’t you go over there and say hello, Eve?”

“No!!” Eve barked.

Elena gave a startled blink and looked taken aback and confused.

“Sorry, I just mean I don’t want to interrupt her. She’s clearly with someone over there.” 

“Okay fine Eve, what do I care? Anyway,” she said turning back to address the group, “let me tell you guys about what Frank did yesterday...”

Elena went on with her gossip as the other two ate it up, but Eve’s attention was now laser focused on Villanelle. She watched as Villanelle listened to what this other woman was saying and then laughed in response, reaching out her hand to gently touch the other woman’s arm. She held a skinny glass of a clear beverage with ice. I bet that’s just water, she thought. Typical Villanelle. Then they both turned and walked to another area out of sight, and as they did, she saw Villanelle place her hand on the other women’s lower back. 

Okay that’s fine, she thought. No it’s not! Wait, why was she bothered by this? That woman looked lovely and beautiful, and exactly her age and.....

“Oh my God, Eve, are you even listening to me?” Elena asked, exasperated. 

“Yes, Elena I’m sorry.”

Elena turned to glance in the direction Eve had been staring and it was towards where Villanelle was standing before.

“Come on Eve, I know you want to go over there and say hello, so just go.”

“No it’s fine. She walked away and I don’t even see her anymore. She might have even left. Continue your story,” she insisted, feigning renewed interest in the subject.

“Look, our server seems to have forgotten about us. Why don’t you go up to the bar and get us another round? If she’s there, say hi. But come back over here when you’re done please.”

“Um...”

“Go!” she ordered.

Eve reluctantly slid out of her seat and sauntered over to the bar. Once she had the bartender’s attention she ordered another round. She scanned the bar top, but Villanelle was nowhere to be seen.

When the bartender slid the glasses towards her, she asked for the total.

“It’s been taken care of.”

“What??”

“By the blonde over there,” he said pointing to a small table away from the bar on the other side.

Eve glanced over to see Villanelle and her female companion at a small round booth. They were sitting awfully close to one another.

Villanelle looked up and made eye contact with Eve and raised her glass to her. Eve raised her hand as if she was saying hello and thank you all in one gesture. Oh god why was she such a dork, she thought? She turned back to the bartender. 

“Hey dude. I’d like to send a thank you drink over to that woman. Do you know what she’s drinking?”

“She’s only been drinking ice water with lime in highball glasses all night, but she tips like she’s drinking Billionaire Vodka.”

“Of course,” Eve said shaking her head. “Does she come here a lot?”

“Never seen her here before, but we only opened last month.” Then he got a dumb look on his face and continued, “I sure hope I see her aga-”

“Right, okay thanks,” she said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes as she slid him a tip and walked away with the drinks. 

With drinks in hand, she returned to their table and a smiling Elena. 

“You came back! Great. I honestly didn’t think I’d see you for the rest of the night once you found your painter crush,” Elena joked, sounding a bit drunk. 

“Ha! Very funny. I didn’t even speak to her.” 

“Well that’s obvious or I don’t think you’d be back over here with us,” she said with a giggle.

Anna got Elena’s attention and she started to talk to her, which left Eve to sip her drink and scan the crowd. 

She looked over to where Villanelle was sitting. She watched as they chatted. Once in a while Villanelle would lean in close to say something into the woman’s ear. She kept making her laugh. God it was making her nauseous to watch her flirt with this woman. She wondered what she was saying to her to make her laugh. She wondered if she was wearing that amazing perfume and she wished she was close enough to smell it. 

“Eve, what happened to the girl who was laughing it up an hour ago? I miss her,” Elena remarked, leaning her head over onto Eve’s shoulder, now obviously quite tipsy. 

“I’m sorry Elena. Will you be okay if we left soon?”

“Erm, okay sure in a few minutes. I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Elena decided. 

Elena got up from the table and wandered off.

Eve played with the stirrer in her drink. She glanced over to where Villanelle was sitting, but she was no longer there. 

+++++

(**Elena POV**)

Elena was waiting on a short line for the women’s room since there were only several stalls available. As far as she could tell this lack of plentiful toilets was the only drawback yet to this cool new place. She wished she was more successful in lightening Eve’s mood, but she figured it was good she was at least trying.

Now that she was removed from the loud music, she could finally hear herself think. Her attention landed on two women arguing ahead of her in the small line that formed. She noticed the one that had her back to her was Eve’s painter. What was her name, she thought? Something with a V. She casually eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“Listen Nadia, you asked me for a favor tonight and I agreed. That’s all this is. Don’t make this out to be more than it is.”

“Villanelle, you’re really something,” she complained. “You’ve been flirting with me all night.”

“You literally _asked_ me to!!! I don’t even know why I went along with this. I agree to help you try to make someone else jealous, and now you’re shifting gears and you want me instead?! Forget it. We’re leaving once we’re done in here!” she exclaimed with frustration.

Ah Villanelle!!!! That’s her name. That would have driven her crazy all night, she thought. Well that seemed pretty intense. What drama! 

Villanelle and Nadia entered stalls. Shortly after Elena got into one as well. Once Elena exited her stall she didn’t see either of the women again and quickly forgot about them.

+++++

After awhile Eve thought better of letting drunken Elena go to the bathroom by herself and decided to do a quick rescue mission and then get out of this place. 

She told the others she was going to go catch up with Elena and then leave. She thanked them for a nice evening. As she made her way over to the corner of the establishment, she ran directly into Villanelle and her female companion as they were leaving the restroom. 

“Hi, Eve,” Villanelle said smoothly with a cocky, half smile that sent a shiver down Eve’s back.

“Hello,” Eve said nervously. 

Seeing Villanelle up close in this setting, and in that suit, was overwhelming. Now that she was closer, she could see that the black shirt under her suit jacket was sheer and left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a lacy black push up bra that did wonders for her cleavage. She ripped her eyes away from that sight as quickly as possible. 

“Eve, this is Nadia, an old friend of mine. Nadia, this is Eve. I recently did some work at her house.”

“Hello Eve,” Nadia replied. 

“Thanks for the drinks by the way,” Eve blurted out. 

“Don’t mention it. Are you having fun in ‘Rome’?”

“Um... yeah sur-”

“Eve, there you are!” Elena chimed in, suddenly appearing next to Eve. 

“Oh good I was hoping you didn’t get lost,” Eve said with relief.

“Oh hi painter lady,” Elena slurred. 

“Elena right?” Villanelle confirmed with a rather amused look on her face.

“Yeah, listen Vill, I need to get out of here and get her home. Nice to see you,” she said, grabbing Elena by the arm and escorting her towards the exit. 

Villanelle watched as Eve walked away and then turned back to Nadia who was standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

“What is it now?!?”

“Vill?! _She_ can call you Vill and it’s no big deal?? I-”

“Nadia don’t fucking start! I don’t want to hear it. I’ll take care of the bill and then we’re leaving. Let’s go.”

+++++

FRIDAY 5pm

Eve was sitting at her table finishing the last few bites of her dinner. She was staring off into the distance replaying the events of the previous night’s outing in her mind. Wow Villanelle really cleaned up nice. She was way overdressed for that place, yet it just worked. She exuded a confidence at all times, always kept her cool, and always looked sharp even when she was covered in paint. She rather preferred her tank top look with smudges of paint on her shoulders, but damn if she didn’t want to pull her by the lapels of that suit jacket and then peel it off her slowly to see through that shirt underneath. Who was this Nadia to her? They seemed pretty cozy. Villanelle said she wasn’t steadily dating anyone at the moment. Perhaps this was a new love interest. No, she said she was an old friend; probably code for an “ex”. Maybe they’re rekindling something. Maybe they’re sleeping together right now. Ugh. Oh my god. Why does this matter?? Stop obsessing, she reminded herself.

Eve heard her text message alert tone chime from her phone in her bag. She pulled it out and her frustrated expression quickly turned cheerful when she saw the text was from Villanelle.

_Villanelle: Hey I just wanted to confirm my arrival for 9am tomorrow. If that isn’t too early for you? ;)_

Always the flirt, she thought. 

_Eve: That’s perfect. Not too early. :)_

_V: Okay I’m going to stop by the nursery first to get some basic supplies. See you then. :)_


	8. Stolen Kiss

SATURDAY 9am 

Eve had been up since 7am anticipating Villanelle’s arrival. She had decided that regardless of whether or not Villanelle was dating someone, she was just going to be happy being in her presence again. That was enough, she thought. 

This, of course, was not enough. 

The minute she heard Villanelle’s knock on the door, she tensed up like the first day she arrived. 

She came in wearing a blue t-shirt, gray shorts, brown leather boots, a rain jacket and she carried a rain hat in her hands. Her hair was tied back in a low, messy bun. Her skin was smooth and bright and she looked really good. Eve had really missed these early morning arrivals and seeing what new outfit she’d be wearing each day.

“Good morning, Eve. There’s rain in the forecast today so we’ll see what happens later,” she said placing her hat on the table. 

“Good Morning,” Eve said dryly, with her arms crossed in front of her. 

“Okay so show me where you want me to do the work,” Villanelle requested.

They walked outside to the area Villanelle had previously mentioned would be great for flowers and shrubs.

“This was the area you suggested would be perfect.”

“Okay yes. So let me ask you, do you want this area to be really low maintenance or will you enjoy tending to these things throughout the seasons?”

“I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“Well any kind of outside garden area is going to need a minimal amount of maintenance no matter what, but certain things require less work.”

“Yeah let’s go with less work, at least to start.”

“But we also want the area to be pretty and have some colour right?” she said with a wink. “Life is nothing without some colour.”

“Yeah sure,” Eve said nonchalantly. 

Villanelle squinted looking at Eve with confusion.

“Are you okay with this? I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Eve. You were the one that asked me to help you make this garden come alive again, so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Okay yes I know. I don’t know much about all this so I feel like I can’t help at all.”

“Okay here’s what we’ll do. I’ll spend part of today cleaning up the area, tilling the soil, adding some fertilizers and other stuff to balance the soil that I won’t bore you with, and then we’ll pick what you want together. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

Villanelle walked away and Eve went inside. Eve felt herself being cold and unenthusiastic while Villanelle was being her helpful, energetic, professional and charming self. It was killing her not to bring up the subject of Nadia. But on second thought, why shouldn’t she bring it up? It would be a normal thing to talk about right? It didn’t mean that she had any ulterior motives.

+++++

Eve watched Villanelle squatting down while she was pulling some particularly stubborn weeds up. Her legs were so long. When she stood up and stretched out, her quadriceps muscles flexed and Eve gulped at the sight. Maybe calling her back here to do this work wasn’t the best idea. Especially now that she suspected Villanelle might have an actual girlfriend. 

Villanelle turned and saw Eve looking her way. Eve looked down and then stepped back and retreated to the kitchen. Villanelle’s brow furrowed and then she continued.

+++++

Eve heard a rumbling of thunder, followed by the sound of very large raindrops beginning to hit her patio table. Within minutes it became a torrential rain. 

Villanelle bounded in through the door, but had already gotten quite wet even though she was wearing her gardening hat and jacket. Raindrops clung to her cheeks and nose and Eve wondered if anything ever looked so cute. Her legs had also gotten wet and Eve wondered if anything ever looked so sexy. 

“Whew...it’s a bad one,” Villanelle exclaimed. “Guess it’s a good time to talk about those plants if you’re up for it.”

“Okay,” Eve said reluctantly, but tried to hide it. 

Villanelle pulled an iPad out of her bag and began a search, but Eve’s mind was on Nadia. 

“So what did you think of Rome?” Eve probed. 

“I thought it was a nice place, but too loud,” she said still scrolling and not looking up.

“I guess you wanted a more intimate setting for you and your...girlfriend,” Eve said hesitantly to test the waters. 

Villanelle looked up from the iPad with surprise. “Nadia is _not_ my girlfriend,” she emphasized. 

“Well that’s what it looked like from where I was sitting,” she said with an accusing tone.

“Oh really. Well why do you even care?”

“I don’t!” she snapped.

“You don’t?”

“No. Why would I?”

“I don’t know, Eve, why don’t you tell me?” she challenged.

Eve didn’t respond, she just stared and then looked down. Okay so she wasn’t her “girlfriend”, but she could still be someone she was intimately or sexually involved with. She decided to drop it because she couldn’t ask any further questions without making it seem like she did, in fact, care. 

“Listen Eve. It doesn’t seem like this storm is letting up any time soon and you’re not into this right now. I’m going to email you some choices. Try to look at them before tomorrow and make some decisions. Tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful sunny day and I’ll be able to work all day and make up for today’s lost time. I’m going to head out.”

Eve immediately regretted making this really weird by bringing up the subject, but something in her just wouldn’t let it rest. 

“Okay fine. That will be helpful. Thanks.” 

Villanelle slipped the iPad back into her bag and headed for the door. She popped on her ridiculous, but adorable rain hat and darted out the door towards her van trying to avoid getting completely soaked. She looked quite sexy running in the rain.

+++++

The rain tapered off and the clouds began to thin and clear just as the sun was setting. The most glorious sunset began to form between the clouds. It was a combination of deep purples, pinks and orange colours that were just breathtaking. Eve stepped outside and began to imagine these colours in her garden. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures as the sun continued to set and the sunset morphed and shifted. Each minute seemed different. After awhile it became darker and the best of the colours were over. Part of her wished she was seeing the sunset with Villanelle. She sighed and headed inside. 

+++++

Since Elena called out sick from work yesterday, Eve thought it a good idea to check on her. She figured she was just nursing a hangover and not actually sick, so she picked up her phone and called her. 

“Hi, Eve. I thought I might hear from you,” Elena said with guilt in her voice. 

“Yeah well I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You were just hungover right? You’re not actually sick?”

“Promise you won’t let on to the guys at work?” Elena said with a cringe. 

“Yeah Elena, I don’t care. I won’t say anything. Although Anna and Sebastian were there so they might catch on anyway, but who cares. They’ll probably forget about it by Monday.”

“I’m sorry Eve. I was meant to cheer you up and you ended up having to make sure I was okay.”

“It’s alright. The night could have gone a little better, but I really appreciated the effort.”

“You’re not only talking about me are you? You’re talking about your run in with that painter?”

“No. That had nothing to do with it,” she lied.

“My ass it didn’t. I know you wanted to talk to her and maybe spend some time.”

“It didn’t matter. She was with her girlfriend, or whoever that woman was.”

“Oh Eve, I don’t think that was her girlfriend. I don’t think she liked that girl very much at all.”

“Elena what are you talking about, she was all over her?”

“Well it’s a bit fuzzy, but when you carelessly let me wander off _alone_ to go to the bathroom,” she said sarcastically, to which Eve rolled her eyes, “I saw your painter crush in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Well she seemed pretty mad at that girl she was with. Seems that chick _asked_ her to flirt with her. She said something about helping her make someone else jealous.”

“You heard Villanelle say that? You’re sure? You were pretty drunk.”

“No Eve, I’m serious. I wasn’t black out drunk. I remember the night fine. She said she never should have agreed to help her and she was ripping mad.”

“Interesting. Okay, good to know,” Eve said trying to hide any excitement in her voice. “So did you have fun at least?”

“Yeah it was a blast. Let’s do it again next week. I promise I won’t need babysitting.”

“Okay, sure Elena. I’ll talk to you on Monday. Okay bye.”

Eve sat back in her chair in deep thought. So what if what Elena said was true? She really had no reason to doubt her. Listening in on other people’s conversations was practically her part time job. So then Villanelle was being honest about Nadia. There must be some history there though for Vill to agree to something like that. This Nadia seemed quite the character if she asked Vill to make someone else jealous. Well I’m sure it worked. I guess I can add acting to her skill set, because that was some show.

+++++

SUNDAY 8am 

The kettle let off a pierce whistling and Eve rushed to turn it off. Moments later she poured water into a pot to brew her current favourite tea. 

Eve felt lighter and more into the garden project and hoped she could turn this all around and make up for her shit attitude yesterday. Villanelle had been nothing, but understanding and professional. Damn why was she always so perfect, she thought?!

Eve powered on her laptop, clicked on her mail and saw an email from Villanelle. She opened it and began to scan through some amazing photos of plants and some beautiful flowers. There were a few links to websites that had more things to look at: potential layouts for plants, interesting bonsai designs, carved hedges and vines on trellises. Some things were over the top. Others were very creative, yet simple. She got a few ideas and was ready to discuss them with Villanelle. 

+++++

Eve was in her bedroom when she heard Villanelle’s van pull up so she discreetly peered out her front window to see her getting out. She arrived today wearing a short sleeve, button down denim shirt tucked into dark brown shorts with a leather belt and brown boots. Again she was wearing those suspenders and Eve thought she might crumple the moment she walked in. She watched her load a huge bag of mulch onto her shoulder and carry it towards the side gate. 

Eve made her way into the kitchen and moments later saw Villanelle waving to her through the back sliding glass door. Eve walked over and slid the door open and stepped out. 

“Morning, Eve. I’ve been walking in muddy areas and thought it best not to track that through your house so I took the side route.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Did you get a chance to look at my email or any of the links I sent?”

“I did! And I think I have some ideas and made a few decisions.”

“Oh wow. Aren’t we decisive today?! To be honest, after yesterday, I thought I’d be designing this thing by myself, or it was a total bust altogether.”

“Yeah things just seem clearer to me now. I wanted to show you some pictures I took,” Eve said, pulling out her phone.

Villanelle smiled and seemed intrigued. 

“Did you happen to see yesterday’s sunset?” Eve asked. 

“I did,” Villanelle chimed with a little curious smile. 

Eve moved next to Villanelle to give her a better view of her phone. And oh my, Villanelle smelling amazing, but she tried to keep her focus.

“These purples and oranges were exquisite. I want flowers that are like these colours. Especially these purples. I saw some flowers that might work, but I don’t know anything about them so that’s where I need your help.”

Villanelle smiled and seemed more than happy to help Eve sort through the choices. She opened her iPad and for the next 30 minutes they scanned through dozens of options. 

+++++

“Okay I’m going to run down to the nursery to see if they can accommodate our needs. They may have some of what we want, but I may have to search elsewhere for the rarer things. I’ll be back soon.”

Eve was buzzing with nervous energy. She felt like she was truly collaborating with Villanelle on this project now and not just letting her lead her through every decision like she did with the paint. Not that she felt forced into any of the paint colours she ended up using. Villanelle made sure she was certain about every colour before it was applied. This just felt different. It didn’t feel like Villanelle was only a hired hand. They were working together. Sure Villanelle was doing all the heavy lifting, raking, digging and sweating, and looking fabulous all the while, but the designing was a team effort. 

+++++

When Villanelle returned she had quite a few flowers that were absolutely lovely. She went right to work placing them on top of the dirt into a potential pattern. 

Eve watched intently. She already thought Villanelle was beautiful in indoor lighting, but that was nothing compared to how she looked when the sun hit her face and hair. The way it made her squint her eyes a bit when she would look in certain directions. How could this woman be so sexy one minute and so cute the next, she wondered? 

+++++

Eve was daydreaming about how Villanelle’s eyes looked in the sun while pouring herself a glass of iced tea from a pitcher, when Villanelle stepped in from outside. 

“I’m just about done for the day. What have you got for a thirsty gardener?” she asked with a wink leaning onto the counter.

“Well, water of course, or this is some peach tea I made fresh and iced down this morning. Want some?”

“Hmmm, maybe” she answered, squinting. 

Eve grabbed a glass and started pouring. “Tell you what...I’ll just give you a little taste and if you like it, then have some more.” 

She filled the glass a quarter of the way and slowly walked it over to Villanelle. She held out the glass and Villanelle took it slowly and drank it in two gulps. The whole time Eve kept her eyes on Villanelle.

“Did you like it?” Eve said, intensely staring at Villanelle. Without meaning to, her seductive tone gave her words a double meaning, as though this whole time she was referring to their kiss, and it seemed Villanelle caught on. 

Villanelle had been sweating a little. She could see her face was flushed a bit and a little sunburned. She still smelled amazing, but wondered if her flush was something more.

“Yes, it was quite good. I’d like some more please,” she answered with a half smile and bit her bottom lip while holding Eve’s gaze, and then handed her back the glass. 

Eve took the glass and put it down on the counter without looking away. 

What was she doing, she thought?! This was so out of character. Was she actually trying to flirt with Villanelle, the master of flirting? Her eyes dropped to Villanelle’s lips. She let them. No more mantra. Villanelle stayed motionless. She was not going back on her word that she wouldn’t put the moves on Eve again. Eve knew it was up to her if anything was going to happen. 

Eve reached out her hand to touch the side of Villanelle’s cheek. As soon as she saw that Villanelle wasn’t pulling away or resisting, she slid her hand further back to curl her fingers around Villanelle’s neck and pulled her face towards her into a kiss. She went up on her tippy toes to reach Villanelle’s height better. 

Villanelle leaned in a bit and let the kiss happen, but then quickly backed off a bit. 

“Eve, wait, wait, wait...hold on,” she said pulling her mouth away, but keeping her eyes closed and her forehead still in contact with Eve’s. Then she looked into her eyes and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Villanelle searched her eyes for sincerity. “What about being your ‘hired employee’?” 

“I’m willing to overlook it. The job description has changed,” she reasoned. She knew that was a bullshit reason and she no longer cared.

Villanelle tilted her head in somewhat disbelief, but smiled. Eve planted another quick kiss, but then teasingly asked, “Hey, you kissed me first…what about you not dating clients?”

“Are we dating now? When were you going to tell me?” she said jokingly.

Eve laughed, but it was quickly stifled by Villanelle leaning in and capturing Eve’s mouth for a much more participatory kiss than a moment ago. 

No longer was she standing up straight, acting professional and aloof. She leaned in with her whole body, grabbing Eve by the waist to pull her closer with one arm while the fingers of her other hand laced through her hair to pull her head in. Eve felt weak in her embrace and was grateful Villanelle was holding her so tight against her or she might lose control of her legs. Villanelle gave Eve some hard, quick kisses and then opened her mouth to greedily devour Eve in a much deeper kiss. The taste of Villanelle’s tongue on hers was something Eve bad been dreaming about since their first kiss. 

(**V’s POV**)

Finally, Villanelle thought!! When Eve rejected her after their first kiss, she thought it was because Eve truly didn’t like her, but in order to let her down easy, she was blaming it on the work ethic reason. So she backed off promising never to cross the line again. After all she _was_ a professional.

From the beginning she had tried to drag the paint job out as long as possible without making it obvious, even patching an area that didn’t really need patching just so she’d have to return an extra day to fix it. When there was nothing left to do but finish, she damn near squealed internally with excitement when Eve suddenly asked if she could come back for more work. She had been flirting non-stop since day one to try to send a clear message; that Eve was the sexiest woman she had encountered in a very long time.

When she painted and Eve was watching her, it made her a little nervous, but it also made her feel like she was putting on a show just for Eve. Every time Eve brought her a drink of water she tried to grab the glass and touch fingers. When they ate lunch together and Eve wasn’t paying attention, she would admire her mouth as she chewed, but then always looked away before she noticed. When she came home early from her work party a little drunk and started talking about painting and how much she appreciated her work, she was over the moon. And getting the lesson on tea was the kicker that pushed her over the edge. Villanelle loved being in control and teaching, that was certain. But there was something in Eve’s eye that changed when she was imparting her knowledge. Villanelle had to make a move and try her luck. And she struck out. 

She had noticed Eve sitting at a table with her friends when they were in Rome. She admired her from afar. She thought if she was already going to be faking her interest in Nadia, why not play it up a little more and maybe that would also make Eve jealous. That obviously backfired with Nadia. She regretted doing it because she felt like she misled Eve. Then when Eve brought Nadia up the next day, she sensed jealousy, and was going to tell her what was really going on with Nadia, but Eve let it drop. 

Now it seemed her luck had changed and Eve was actually open to allowing herself to be physical with Villanelle. Villanelle thought she might burst if she couldn’t kiss and touch Eve for one more day. Now that she was allowed to do so, her intention was to make Eve feel wanted for as long as she could. Respected, but wanted. She was elated that Eve seemed to want her back. 

(**Eve’s POV**)

Eve was lost in a messy haze of Villanelle’s perfume, tongues and iced tea flavored kisses. But this was as far as her mind would ever let her go. Villanelle definitely held all the cards when it came to sex. Sex. Oh my god. Was this make out session, as incredible as it was, going to lead directly into sex, she wondered? For someone like Villanelle, she probably just had to look at women a certain way and they’d fall into bed with her. Was she ready for that? Was she just another conquest? Another bored housewife Villanelle seduced while painting their foyer? She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind because she was just enjoying this too much.

Before Eve could further think to put up any kind of defense, it was Villanelle who was pulling back, breaking the kiss. It was as if Villanelle could read her mind.

“Eve, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready to do. Are you okay?”

“It’s just…I’ve never done anything like this before,” Eve admitted.

“Don’t worry, Eve. It’s okay. I know what I’m doing,” Villanelle assured her, taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom. 


	9. Frisky Blue

Villanelle stood very close to Eve at the side of her bed. She smoothed some strands of her hair at the side of her face and looked at her intently. 

“Are you okay, Eve? Do you want to stop?” 

Eve was reeling. Villanelle stood before her, positively radiant and her eyes filled with lust. It was a look she hadn’t seen before, but had imagined. She knew she didn’t want to stop, but was unsure how to proceed. 

“No. I don’t want to stop. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“You don’t have to do anything, but relax,” she said taking Eve’s face in both her hands and kissing her.

Eve thought Villanelle’s mouth was like a drug and she was already addicted. She didn’t hesitate to open her mouth immediately, seeking her tongue and letting Villanelle kiss her exactly as she wanted. She could kiss her all day, but then Villanelle’s mouth began to explore elsewhere. 

She kissed Eve’s jaw and then down the side of her neck with open-mouthed kisses and small licks in between. Eve’s breath began to quicken. She was getting more turned on the more she saw how enthusiastic Villanelle was. She slid her hands along Eve’s waist to her lower back and then halfway down the top of her ass and pulled Eve closer. Eve loved the feeling of Villanelle’s hips against her.

Villanelle slid her hands up towards the small of her back which raised the bottom of Eve’s shirt, exposing her midriff. She was quick to take advantage of that and feel the skin of Eve’s back. Then she brought her hand around to the front and lightly touched her stomach. Eve could swear her hands were charged with electricity. Villanelle grabbed hold of the bottom of the shirt with both hands and pulled it over Eve’s head. Eve’s thick hair tumbled out of the neck of the shirt. Some fell in her face and Villanelle was quick to push it out of the way and capture her mouth again. As she kissed her she reached behind Eve’s back to unclasp her bra. 

Occasionally Eve was bashful about her body, but now for some reason she didn’t feel shy. She was okay with Villanelle seeing her naked. She trusted her. Her desire was building and her inhibitions were slipping away little by little the hotter she got. 

Villanelle pulled the straps down Eve’s shoulders and then tossed the garment to the side of the bed. With the tip of her first finger she ran it lightly along Eve’s collarbone and then with the backs of her fingers ran them down the top of her chest toward her breast and over her nipple, already hard and taught. Eve shuddered. 

“I imagined you naked against the colour of this wall and it does not disappoint,” Villanelle said almost in a whisper. 

“Really?” Eve said, surprised, with nervousness in her voice. 

“God yes, you don’t even know how much I want you,” she said chasing Eve’s mouth. 

Eve put her finger up to Villanelle’s lips to hold her at bay and stepped back against the wall leaving Villanelle at just arms length. Eve’s stare was seductive and bold. Villanelle’s eyes blazed with desire. 

Eve slid her pants down and her panties followed and paused for a moment to let Villanelle see her. Villanelle had a mischievous half grin and a look in her eyes that told Eve she was about to be consumed. 

Villanelle stepped forward pressing her body against Eve’s. The wall felt cold against her bare naked back. It was a sharp contrast between the heat she was feeling everywhere else. She palmed Eve’s breast with her right hand while her left hand squeezed Eve’s ass, meanwhile peppering open-mouthed kisses on her mouth and neck. 

Eve felt the wetness intensify between her legs and ached for Villanelle to touch her.

“I want all of you,” Villanelle said lifting Eve slightly and turning her around and letting her gently down onto the bed. Eve pushed herself backwards further onto the bed with Villanelle quickly climbing right on top of her as she was sliding her suspenders down over her shoulders one at a time to hang at her waist. She popped the snaps of her shirt open to reveal a black bra underneath. She grabbed Eve’s hand and kissed her palm and then placed Eve’s hand onto her breast, encouraging her. 

“Touch me, Eve,” Villanelle insisted. 

Eve was all too happy to have Villanelle on top of her, taking her, instructing her. And she was a very good student. Eve could feel Villanelle’s hard nipples through the lace of the bra and gave them extra attention with her thumbs. 

While supporting her upper body with one arm, she slid her hand down Eve’s body with the other, but her hand stopped at her lower abdomen. Eve knew Villanelle’s intention, but she was pausing to look into Eve’s eyes as if she was asking permission to continue.

“Don’t stop Vill. I want it.”

Villanelle proceeded, pushing her hand down between her legs. Eve instinctually tensed up at first and Villanelle noticed. So at first she just ran her fingers lightly over the skin to get Eve used to the sensation. Villanelle watched Eve’s face for her reactions. After a few moments of doing this and Eve relaxing, she dipped her first two fingers into her folds and just very slowly explored. Eve was so wet Villanelle’s fingers quickly became soaked. She was stroking her from her entrance up to her clit. When she reached her clit she just ran the edges of her two fingers along each side of it so she was hitting it indirectly. Eve’s breaths were now deep and ragged.

Villanelle spent some time running her fingers along her slick insides and teasing at her clit. Sometimes she touched it from the sides, or directly on it, rubbed it in circles and sometimes little flicks. Eve couldn’t tell what she was doing half the time, but knew she did _not_ want her to stop. Villanelle then slowly pushed her middle finger inside Eve eliciting a deep moan. Gently she pulled her finger out to the tip and then back in again. And then she repeated this several times adding a second finger. Each time she was moving a little bit faster and going a little bit deeper. Her thumb was delivering some teasing touches to her clit at the same time, but nothing that was going to send her over the edge yet.

Eve thought just the feeling of Villanelle’s fingers inside her was all she could ever need. That was until Villanelle shifted her body down and put her mouth right over her clit. Her tongue explored a bit as she licked in a similar pattern that she had taken with her fingers, teasing at her clit for awhile. Then she wasn’t teasing anymore. It was with intention and steady and rhythmic and wonderful. Eve felt every nerve ending tingle and heat in her belly and core. The only person who ever paid this much attention to her vagina before was....herself. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Not even her own hand could do this. This was better than any sex she ever had before and she hadn’t even come yet, but that was imminent if Villanelle kept doing what she was doing. And she showed no signs of stopping. 

With the relentless pumps of Villanelle’s fingers coupled with her tongue flicking tirelessly in all the right ways, Eve’s moans turned into louder cries of ultimate release. Tingling waves flooded her body all the way to her toes like she had been injected with a drug. Villanelle let up on her repetitions, coming to a slow stop and ever so slowly pulling her fingers out so as not to jar Eve with their sudden absence. 

Well one thing was for sure, she thought. Villanelle wasn’t lying when she said she knew what she was doing. 

Villanelle climbed up next to Eve as she caught her breath and recovered. “How do you feel, Eve?” 

She was weak and didn’t answer. She felt like her limbs were weighed down with a heavy blanket. She felt like all the worrying and tension from the last few days all leaked out of her in one instance and only pleasure remained. 

“Oh I see I’ve made you speechless. My work here is done,” Villanelle joked. 

“I’m good. Too good.”

“Too good?”

“Yeah like too good to be true, kind of good. I feel like now that you’ve had me you’ll walk out that door and maybe I’ll never see you again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Eve. Did you forget you hired me to fix your garden? Or was your orgasm so intense you’ve lost all memory of it?”

Eve laughed. Villanelle grinned. 

“Although I do have to leave you tonight because I have somewhere I need to be.”

Eve frowned a bit.

“Plus I desperately need a shower. I was working outside in the dirt for most of the day, remember? I can’t believe you let me in your bed.”

“I hardly noticed and you smelled great to me,” Eve assured her and then gave her a little pout. “So when are you leaving?”

Villanelle looked at the time. “Actually I was supposed to be somewhere about five minutes ago, but there were other pressing matters that took priority,” she said teasingly.

Eve smiled and Villanelle gave her a quick kiss. She got up and re-snapped the buttons of her shirt, quickly tucked it into her shorts and pulled up her suspenders. 

“If you want to stay in bed for a quick rest, go ahead. I can let myself out,” Villanelle offered, pulling the sheet up over a naked, and now chilly, Eve. 

Eve thought that sounded pretty good. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning to finish the garden. I’m just going to use the bathroom and then leave.”

Villanelle left the room. Eve closed her eyes and felt a calmness wash over her. She drifted off to sleep before Villanelle even left the house. 

(**V’s POV**)

Before walking out she was going to pop back into the room to give Eve another quick kiss goodbye, but as she approached the doorway she heard a faint sound of heavy breathing and realized Eve had dozed off. She didn’t want to wake her. She stood there watching her sleep for a minute. She was so beautiful. Her amazing hair framed her face so nicely. Her skin was smooth with such a lovely tone. She headed to the kitchen and jotted down a quick note on the pad, ripped it off, folded it in three and broke off two flowers from a small flat on the table. She went back into the room and placed the note and the flowers on her bedside table and slipped out the door leaving Eve still fast asleep. 

As she walked outside to her van, she paused as she reached the door. She looked back towards the house for a second. The events of the past hour flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes for a second and the thought of Eve stripping before her in front of her newly painted wall flashed in her mind. What a vision. She kept thinking about her breasts, her hair, her legs and how she felt and tasted. She pulled the van door open and got inside.

Her mind wasn’t only racing with thoughts of her body. Eve’s lack of experience and her insecurities didn’t bother her at all. It made it all the more delicious to know she was giving her this kind of experience for the first time; helping her discover a new world of pleasure. She loved that Eve was older too. Young girls annoyed her and never really sparked her interest. Eve was smart and witty, but also shy and stubborn as hell. She was so cute the way she always approached topics lightly, dancing around the subjects instead of just coming out and saying something. She always saw through it, but let Eve say things in her own way. 

Villanelle powered on the van, put it in gear and pulled away. As she drove down the road her mind was filled with all these thoughts of Eve. These lingering thoughts didn’t happen with her other sexual encounters. This felt different. This was...more. Fuck. She was falling for her. 

+++++

Eve awoke from her nap and she glanced at the time. About an hour had passed. She felt recharged. She looked towards her table and the colours of the flowers caught her eye. She propped herself up and took one of the flowers and held it to her nose. Then she saw the note. She sat all the way up and grabbed the piece of paper, unfolded it and it read:

_Eve,_

_There’s an old Chinese proverb that says: “Life begins the day you plant a garden”._

_I’ll see you in the morning. Once I’m done, I’d like to take you out tomorrow night if you’re free._

_-V_

Eve sighed. Even her penmanship was sexy. 

+++++

Eve spent the rest of the evening thinking only of Villanelle and what happened. What she had _let_ happen. She almost couldn’t believe she actually did that. She spent so much time first denying her attraction and then once she admitted it, trying to hide it. Then she agonized over not allowing anything to happen when she first kissed her because of her lack of experience and overall self esteem. It was all futile. She was powerless to Villanelle’s charms. But the lack of experience still remained. Villanelle may have taken over and let her just enjoy being fucked today, but surely she’d expect Eve to take a more participatory role in their sex if this were to happen again. Was this going to happen again, she wondered? Eve certainly hoped it would happen again. She decided not to wonder about that right now. She was still enjoying her post-orgasm high. She powered on her laptop and emailed her colleagues that she would not be in to work tomorrow. She said something important came up at the house that she needed to be there for. It wasn’t a lie.


	10. Enamored

MONDAY 9am 

Eve awoke just before her 7:30am alarm went off feeling relatively stress free and just overall good. 

She decided it was probably a good idea to change her bed sheets since Villanelle was right about being in the dirt all day. When she wasn’t so distracted by all the sex, she did feel a few grains of sand in the bed. She decided changing them was more about cleaning up what already happened, rather than planning for what could happen again. Thinking ahead to being intimate with Villanelle again left her feeling nervous with anticipation, but also excited. Just the thought of her hands on her skin was enough to get her hot.

Villanelle walked in wearing a black tank top, short denim shorts with a black leather belt and her black boots. 

“Good Morning, Eve. How did you sleep?”

“Very well! I’m sorry I drifted off to sleep before you even left. I got your note though and I’m free tonight. Where do you want to take me?”

“Patience, Eve. This last bit of work should only take me a little while. Then I’ll leave to go home and shower and change and come back afterwards to pick you up. I refuse to spend another night with you without showering.”

Eve wasn’t sure how to act. Should she be pretending Villanelle’s fingers weren’t inside her just last night? This was very strange now. Villanelle was acting like her usual calm, charming self, but not being affectionate or showing her any more attention than usual. So Eve followed her lead and just let her get to work. She figured it was probably best to let her finish the work now without any distractions.

Villanelle headed straight outside and got to work. Eve felt comfortable knowing she could now admire Villanelle as she worked and not worry she’d be caught staring at her ass or looking at her...the way that she apparently did. 

Villanelle asked Eve’s opinion a few times about where something should be placed, but otherwise she worked diligently to finish. 

As usual when Eve sensed she might need it, she brought Villanelle a glass of water. 

“Thirsty?”

“Absolutely,” she responded with a wink. 

Eve watched her gulp it down and when she finished she gazed into her eyes. 

“You know if you keep looking at me like that I’m never going to finish this,” she said suggestively. 

“What, no- I wasn’t...doing anything,” Eve said waving her hand dismissively, trying to act innocent as she grabbed the glass and quickly walked back inside. 

Villanelle just shook her head and smiled. 

Eve tried to leave Villanelle alone and let her work. About an hour later Villanelle walked in saying she had finally finished. 

“So you’re really not going to tell me where you’re taking me tonight?” Eve asked, frustrated.

“Honestly, I haven’t actually decided yet. I have a few ideas though.”

“Okay that’s fine, but will you at least tell me how I should dress?”

“Sure. Can you wear that black and white dress you wore out last week?”

“Okay, I just got that back from the cleaners, so sure,” Eve agreed.

“Great,” she responded and turned to leave.

“Wait! If you’re making a request for what you want me to wear, can I make a request for what I want you to wear?” she asked timidly.

Villanelle thought for a moment about the request. “Okay I suppose that’s fair. What would you like?”

Eve thought that she’d like to take all the elements of every sexy thing Villanelle ever wore and combine them, but realized that wasn’t possible. Yet she wanted to make her request a good one. 

“Can you wear something like that black suit I saw you wearing with any shirt you’d like and a tie,” she finished. “Oh and the suspenders,” she quickly added.

“You really like those suspenders huh?”

“Maybe,” she said, blushing. 

“Okay I’ll see what I can do,” she answered with a small smile. “I’ll be back to get you at 7:00.”

+++++

Eve was ready well before 7:00. She had been outside admiring how beautiful the garden looked bursting with color. Until now Eve’s life had been black and white with a few varying shades of drab gray. But since Villanelle came into her world, she began to really appreciate colours. Everything seemed brighter now.

She was a bundle of nerves as she sat in her dress on the couch wondering what the night would bring. She heard a car turn the corner and come to a stop in front of the house. Eve opened her door to find Villanelle walking up to the house wearing exactly what was asked of her. 

She was decked in black pin stripe trousers with a dark belt that had a small silver buckle, a tight white button down shirt with a black and silver, diagonally striped tie and a dark suit jacket. Black lace up shoes finished off the ensemble.

She stood before her and pulled the jacket open by the lapels to reveal the suspenders stating, “Just as you requested, Eve, does it meet with your approval?”

“It does,” Eve drawled, as she tried to keep from drooling onto her chin.

+++++

Villanelle walked Eve out to her car which was a deep blue Audi TT Coupe. They both got in and Villanelle started the car. 

Villanelle turned to Eve and said smoothly, “By the way, you look beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Eve responded shyly, folding her arms in front of her. She was not used to being complimented like that. 

Villanelle drove very fast, but not reckless. Eve didn’t feel like she was in danger. She never felt that way around Villanelle. The car was manual transmission. She had never bothered to learn how to drive a car that wasn’t automatic. She watched Villanelle’s hand grip the stick shift and change gears. Just like most other things in her life, she was masterfully controlling the car and making it do exactly what she wanted. It was turning her on.

There was a little awkward silence at first, but as if she sensed the tension, Villanelle put on some music. “Longshot” by Catfish and the Bottlemen played low from the speakers. 

“Have you eaten?” Villanelle asked. 

“Yeah I had something small earlier because I wasn’t sure if this was dinner or what this was?” She turned and looked at Villanelle. “What is this?”

“I just thought we could spend a little time together out of your house, but without our friends demanding our attention.”

“Yeah this is a nice change of scenery,” Eve concurred.

“Do you want to go for a drink then?”

“Okay. I take it you know a place.”

“Yeah I know a place or two. Leave it to me,” Villanelle said with a wink.

+++++

Eve had never been to this place before, but it was much more subdued than Rome. They were seated at a table and a tall, male bartender approached. “What would you ladies like to drink?” 

“Um, I’ll have vodka with club soda,” Eve requested. 

He looked to Villanelle.

“Ice water with lime please.”

As he walked away, Eve just looked at her and wondered why she never drank alcohol, but didn’t want to ask. Everyone has their reasons, she thought.

“You’re wondering why I didn’t order an alcoholic drink, aren’t you?”

“Kind of, but wasn’t going to bring it up.”

“I just don’t like how it makes me feel, like kind of fuzzy. I want to remain sharp and focused all the time.”

“What do you do to relax and unwind then?”

Villanelle smirked and raised an eyebrow at her very suggestively.

“Ah okay never mind.”

The bartender delivered the drinks and they both took sips. 

“So what do you think of the garden, Eve?” Villanelle queried.

“I really love it. You’re really good at what you do. First painting and now the garden. I’m really impressed.”

“Thanks. I consider both a success then. Can I count on you to give me a glowing recommendation for my services?” she asked, dropping her hand to hold Eve’s hand on the table.

“Yeah absolutely,” she said nervously, looking down at her hand, but not pulling her hand away. 

She hadn’t ever been out in public and showed any signs of affection with another woman. She liked it, but wasn’t used to it. It excited her, but also caught her off guard. She had nervous butterflies in her stomach. 

“Hey Eve!!!” a man called to her from across the room. 

Eve pulled her hand away and sat up looking in the direction the voice came from. It was Bill and his wife. 

“Oh hi Bill!”

Bill had made his way over to the table and they kissed cheeks. 

He then looked over expectantly to Villanelle. 

Eve hesitated for a moment and then jumped to say, “Oh Bill this is Villanelle! She’s from the company you recommended for the house painting.”

“Oh is that so? Excellent. Nice to meet you. My sister wouldn’t stop raving about you.”

Villanelle smiled cordially, “That’s nice to hear, thanks.”

Then he turned to Eve asking, “I trust it all went well at yours?”

“Yeah it really went much better than expected honestly,” Eve gushed.

“Great. Great.”

After a pause, Eve said, “Well it was great to see you,” at the same time Villanelle offered, “Do you want to join us for a drink?”

Bill hesitated looking to Eve, reading her cue to cut it short, and politely declined. 

“Great to see you Eve. Villanelle. We’ll chat soon. I want to see that new house of yours. Soon!”

As they walked away Eve was staring off, sipping at her drink, and Villanelle squinted at her curiously trying to figure out the situation. 

“So I take it nobody knows what’s going on between the two of us?” Villanelle surmised.

Eve cringed. “No not really. Well except for maybe Elena.”

“Oh really why? What did you say to Elena?”

“Well nothing really. She just caught on to the way...” Eve stopped mid sentence and took another sip of her drink.

“The way what?”

“The way…we were looking at each other when she came to visit.”

Villanelle smiled. 

“She tried insisting you were into me and that you wanted me. She was also convinced I was into you, too.”

“Smart girl. I like her.”

“Yeah, but I was in a bit of denial and insisted nothing was going on. Anyway since then she’s been calling you my painter crush.”

“Your painter crush?” she asked raising her eyebrows a bit and laughing. “That’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

Villanelle continued to chuckle a little. 

“But that’s all they know. No one knows we’ve slept together. I mean it only just happened so I haven’t even had the opportunity to tell anyone yet.”

“You just did. When Bill came over here.”

“Well…yeah, but...” Eve stammered.

“Eve, I’m messing with you. I know this is new for you. It’s fine if you are keeping it private for now. It can be a secret. That can be kind of hot actually.”

“I’m not ashamed to admit we have been together. I’m proud of the person you are, it just feels weirdly new,” she tried to reason.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with for now, Eve,” Villanelle assured her.

+++++

After finishing their drinks and deciding to leave, they made their way back out to the car and got in.

“We’re going to take a little detour before I bring you home. There’s something I’d like you to see?”

“Okay.”

Eve enjoyed Villanelle’s unpredictable, mysterious side. She wished she could be more like her. 

Villanelle drove them around a winding road for about 10 minutes. The road seemed to be climbing. She pulled over into a small shoulder area on a street that bordered an airport and turned off the car. At this point they were elevated enough to see most of the airport and there were so many lights. She could see a plane taking off. The view was beautiful. 

It was silent for a bit while they looked out in the distance. Villanelle broke the silence. 

“I know at some point you were probably wondering if I was some kind of player going around seducing all my painting clients,” Villanelle speculated. 

“The thought may have crossed my mind,” Eve conceded, turning to look at her with a little smile. 

“I could just say no, that I’m not like that, but I figured I’d need to prove that to you before I jumped back into bed with you the moment I arrived today. You need to be wooed.”

“Wooed??” 

Villanelle leaned across the seat till she was very close to Eve’s face. 

“Yeah, how’s it going so far?” she asked staring into her eyes. “Am I wooing you?” Villanelle asked seductively. 

“Maybe...” Eve muttered, barely able to speak.

Villanelle consistently took Eve’s breath away. She leaned even closer till she was millimeters from her lips. She loved how Villanelle’s breath always smelled pleasant. She allowed the gap to close and finally she was kissing her again. She had wanted to kiss her all night since she showed up wearing what was probably her sexiest outfit yet. Inside the quiet atmosphere of the closed car the sound of their kissing filled the air. Eve actually thought their heavy breathing and kissing noises sounded quite hot. She hadn’t made out in a car in so many years. The last time she recalled doing so was on a first date with a guy she ended up having to fend off in his car. He was totally in love with himself. All he did was brag, and to top that off, he was a horrible kisser and kept shoving his hand up her shirt even though she was not into it. 

This was the opposite of that experience. Villanelle had every reason to brag, but never did. She was an amazing kisser and she was wishing she would touch her…anywhere. 

Villanelle held Eve’s face with her hand while kissing her. It was like she was anchoring herself to the kiss. Eve really liked the feeling. Villanelle ran her hand down Eve’s back then around to the front and palmed her breast. Eve’s body responded with a resounding, “Yes!” at the feeling of that. The kissing went on for a few minutes and began to get more heated. Their hands were all over each other, clawing at clothing and desperate to touch skin.

“As much as I’ve loved seeing you in this dress tonight, I’d really love to see you out of it,” Villanelle breathed.

“Well then you better take me home. This date is far from over.”

Villanelle was no sooner shifting the car into drive and peeling out of their spot. 


	11. Blue Me Away

The front door slammed behind them and Eve’s keys and bag hit the table by the couch. Villanelle turned and rushed towards Eve pushing her against the wall next to the door. She grabbed Eve’s arm by the wrist and pinned it up above her head on the wall while her hand stroked the front of Eve’s hip. She kissed her hard on the lips and ran her hand between Eve’s legs, teasing her over her dress. 

Eve loved Villanelle’s aggressive behavior. She didn’t feel threatened by it. She felt safe knowing Villanelle was in control, especially when she was kissing her like that.

“Honestly, why did you wait so long to kiss me again?” Eve breathed between kisses. 

“Did you want me to make out with you at the bar in front of the staff and your friend, Bill?” Villanelle asked with a smirk.

“No, Smartass.”

Villanelle grinned very mischievously, but then backed off to Eve’s dismay. “Listen I really need to pee because I didn’t go earlier when you went. Plus I’m so thirsty.”

Eve quirked an eyebrow. 

“No seriously. Can you get me a large glass of water with ice? I won’t be a moment.”

Villanelle ran down the hallway to the bathroom and Eve stepped into the kitchen. She cracked some ice into a glass and poured some water and headed into her bedroom. She was buzzing with a greedy need and could barely wait for Villanelle to be finished. She sat down onto the bed and put the glass on the bedside table. She heard the water running in the bathroom and then shut off. A moment later she looked up and Villanelle had appeared in the bedroom doorway. She was leaning on the doorframe with her hands in her pockets. She looked so handsome in her suit. She was tall and devastating and her gaze was intense.

“Take off your clothes,” Villanelle instructed her in a direct, smooth tone.

Her accent did something to Eve. Eve stood and attempted to unzip her dress, but was having a little trouble. Seeing her struggle, Villanelle approached Eve and stood behind her and unzipped the dress, slid the straps off her shoulders and pulled it down past her waist. Eve then stepped out of the dress. She was only wearing little panties. Villanelle’s eyes raked over the back of Eve’s body. From behind she leaned her head forward and kissed Eve’s shoulder. Her lips were like fire on her skin. She brought her hand around to the front to Eve’s stomach and the other hand around to her breast. She began kissing up her neck and ghosting feather touches on her nipple with her fingertips. Eve looked over to the left at a full length mirror on her closet door to see the side profile of Villanelle’s tall, suit clad body with her arms wrapped around the front of her naked body. The sight excited her further. Villanelle buried her nose in Eve’s hair, taking in a deep breath and giving a sharp exhale.

Villanelle walked around to face Eve, kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket and tossed it over to the dresser.

Eve reached out and grabbed the tie and slowly pulled Villanelle towards her with it, saying, “Come here.”

Villanelle smiled at Eve being seductive and blurted, “God, you’re sexy.”

Once Villanelle was right in front of her, Eve paused. She wasn’t sure what Villanelle was going to do next. 

Sensing her hesitation she said, “Tell me what you want, Eve.”

“I want—to see you. And I want your skin on mine.”

When Eve let Villanelle ravage her yesterday, she never even got to see Villanelle naked. She didn’t want to let another day go by without rectifying that. She had daydreamed so many times about Villanelle’s naked body. 

“Alright,” she said taking a step back. “Sit down on the bed.”

Eve did as she was told. 

She tugged gently at the knot in her tie till it became loose on her neck and the end slipped out and she threw it to the side. She pulled the suspenders down over her shoulders and they hung at her sides. Without the suit jacket on Eve could see that she was not wearing a bra. Her nipples poked at the fabric of the shirt. She pulled the bottom end of the shirt out of the pants and then opened the buttons one by one. She kept her eyes on Eve’s face the whole time. Eve waited and watched, rapt with the movements. She pulled the shirt open slightly so Eve had a view of her abs and the sides of her breasts. 

“Why don’t you come over here and help me?” Villanelle suggested. 

Eve stood up and stepped forward and immediately her hands went to her abs. The skin of her belly was soft, but toned. She pulled at the loose end of her belt, pulling it through the end of the buckle. Then she tugged on the strap, jerking Villanelle’s midsection forward a bit, releasing the latch and then pulled the end out. Now that the belt was undone, Eve unfastened the closure at the top of her trousers and unzipped the fly. Then she grabbed the shirt by the sides and pulled it over her shoulders, down her arms and off. Her breasts were now bare before her and perfect. 

Villanelle reached out and grabbed Eve’s hand. She slowly pulled Eve’s hand into the loosened opening of her pants and Eve discovered she was not wearing any underwear either. With her hand over top of Eve’s she applied pressure making Eve feel her wetness. 

“Do you feel how wet am I Eve? That’s how you make me all the time.”

Eve was slowly moving her fingers through Villanelle’s soaked folds. Villanelle sucked in a quick breath through her teeth and let out a quick exhale. 

“God I can’t wait much longer to be inside you,” she said pulling Eve’s hand out and quickly removing her pants and kicking them off to the side. She slowly pushed Eve down onto the bed.

(***Vill’s POV***)

Climbing on top of Eve, she covered Eve’s whole body with her own. If Eve wanted to feel her skin on hers, then she would deliver. And the feeling was quite incredible. 

She positioned her body so her breasts would be pressed against Eve’s and her thigh was between Eve’s legs.

She could feel the wet heat on her hip as she grinded into Eve. The ragged breaths and moans Eve was making only made her wetter. She planted open mouth kisses to Eve’s mouth and neck. Eve turned her head to the side and she buried her face into Eve’s amazing hair at the nape of her neck. She smelled so good.

“Is this what you wanted, Eve?” she breathed. 

“Mhm,” Eve said, nodding as her breaths were becoming more rapid. 

Villanelle shifted her weight to the side so she could admire Eve’s body and touch her more easily. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you have a very nice body.”

Eve smiled bashfully. 

“You _really_ didn’t think I was interested in you?” she asked incredulously. 

“No I didn’t.”

“Well I intend to prove it to you. Close your eyes, Eve.”

Eve settled herself and closed her eyes.

Wanting to tease Eve a bit, she leaned over and grabbed a small ice cube from her water glass.

Villanelle held the ice cube just above Eve’s lips long enough for some water to melt and collect between her fingers and then drip down onto Eve’s lips. 

Eve licked at the water and Villanelle was delighted to see her tongue licking her lips. 

Now the ice cube was getting smaller so she put it in her own mouth and ran it over her tongue to cool her tongue and mouth down. Then she leaned over and slowly kissed Eve, pushing her tongue against Eve’s to create a delicious temperature contrast. Eve moaned into the kiss. 

After a moment of kissing she pulled away and instructed Eve, “Keep your eyes closed okay.” 

Villanelle grabbed another small ice cube and let it melt a bit in her fingers and she held it over Eve’s stomach and let a few drops fall to her belly and into her belly button. 

Eve smiled and giggled. 

“Does that tickle Eve?”

“A little.”

“Tell me if this tickles.”

She took the ice cube and rubbed the edge of it onto Eve’s nipple. 

Eve shuddered and flinched at the feeling. She circled it around her nipple once watching as it grew harder. She did the same to the other one as Eve panted with anticipation. 

Then she leaned down taking Eve’s breast into her mouth and her tongue followed the same path as the ice as she swirled it around her nipple. 

Simultaneously her hand had wandered down to between Eve’s legs. She began to explore at her wet folds, spreading her wetness and finding her clit. When she did, she matched her movements beat for beat with her tongue on her nipple and her finger on her clit. Flicking and teasing. With the sounds Eve was making she knew she was doing something right. It wasn’t long before Eve was writhing in ecstasy. 

Villanelle couldn’t get enough of Eve. She explored every inch of her skin with her mouth. Tasting her. Teasing her. Two hours and three orgasms later, Eve was nearly passed out on the bed. Villanelle kissed her goodbye and let herself out. 

+++++

(**Eve’s POV**)

The next four nights in a row Villanelle visited Eve after she finished work. Eve was swamped at work because Elena was on holiday, but she was grateful that her days flew by making her evenings seem to arrive faster than usual. The first night Villanelle arrived early enough to eat dinner with Eve. Their conversation during the meal was becoming more comfortable and intimate. It led to them making out in the kitchen and then racing to the bedroom. The second night they ate together again, but didn’t even make it to the bedroom as Villanelle fucked her right on the kitchen floor. The third night Villanelle finished work very late and arrived after 10pm. They hardly said any words at all before they were pulling each other’s clothes off at the door and she was bending Eve over the back of the couch fingering her from behind before going down on her right on the couch. And then again in the bedroom.

Even though Villanelle would usually leave before it was time to go to sleep, on the fourth night after some more mind blowing sex, she was hesitant to leave. She was lying on the bed on her stomach in just her panties. Eve got up to get some water. She stood in the kitchen for a minute marveling over the fact that she couldn’t remember the last time she had this much sex. And it was really good sex. When she returned to the room she realized that Villanelle had actually fallen asleep. It was the first time Eve had seen Villanelle sleeping. She admired the slope of her bare back, the curve of her ass and her long legs. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow and her face was angelic. She never saw Villanelle be still. She was always so dynamic so this was nice. Her breath was slow and deep. Eve was sure after all the energy she had just expended on her, she was exhausted. 

Eve decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted even if that meant sleeping there all night. She hadn’t stayed over the whole night yet, but Eve wasn’t opposed to it. She really didn’t want her to leave.

She gingerly climbed into the bed, nuzzling up to her, but taking care not to disturb her. She lied on her side facing her, watching her sleep. She reached over and pushed a few strands of hair from her face. She was in awe of this amazing woman in her bed who seemed to be so into her. She was in disbelief for awhile, but she was finally convinced Villanelle really desired her, sexually anyway. She had shown her that much, over and over.

Since the day she realized she didn’t want Villanelle to finish the paint job and disappear from her life, she knew she had some kind of feelings for her. Since they designed the garden together those feelings were growing, but it was at this moment that she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with her. She was a little freaked out over this realization, but she decided she would not fight it and enjoy it while it lasted. 

As if she could sense she was being watched, Villanelle’s breathing slowed and her eyes opened slowly to see Eve looking back at her. 

Without moving, she asked in a low groggy voice, “Are you watching me sleep?” Her eyes were heavy. 

“No.”

Villanelle raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, yeah I was, but not for very long. You just looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Villanelle turned onto her side to face Eve. 

“I should really go,” Villanelle remarked, but also did not move.

“Do you have to go? Do you have a job in the morning?”

“I don’t have to be anywhere until 10am.”

“So…”

Villanelle silently considered what Eve was suggesting. 

“Will you stay?” Eve asked cautiously.

“Okay, tonight I will.”

“Good,” Eve said, contented and leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. 

She laid back and they just stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Villanelle reached out and touched Eve’s lips. Eve loved how her fingers felt when she did that. She loved Villanelle being in her house and in her bed. When she really thought about it, there wasn’t really anything that she didn’t love about Villanelle. 

“I’m sure you hear this all the time, but you’re gorgeous,” Eve gushed.

“No, actually, I don’t.”

“Bullshit! Come on,” Eve retorted.

“Well if someone does say something like that to me, it’s usually before sex. Like a pickup line they say to win me over or something.” 

“Well that doesn’t mean it’s any less true,” Eve countered.

“I guess, but it usually feels disingenuous and forced. It seems more sincere coming from you. In fact, please do go on,” she joked, batting her eyelashes.

Eve laughed. “No seriously, all joking aside, I’d say you are the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. It really kind of threw me for a loop and I didn’t even know how to process the thoughts I was having in the beginning.”

“What kind of thoughts?” Villanelle asked, intrigued.

Embarrassed, Eve covered her face for moment, “Um, okay well…the first time you got close to me I thought you smelled incredible, but I just chalked that up to you choosing a really nice perfume. Then there were days when I knew the perfume had probably worn off, and you might have even been sweating too, and you still smelled good. So then I realized it was just your unique smell that I liked. And I always wanted to lean in and breathe you in.”

“I thought you smelled good too. What else?”

“Okay, um…well any time you got close to me and touched my hand…which was _often_ ,” she stressed and Villanelle smiled, “my heart raced. And then I kind of realized I was obsessed with your hands.”

“Obsessed?” Villanelle teased.

“Yeah, well…I don’t know! I just really liked looking at them and watching you paint. Watching you eat. Just watching you.”

“Yeah duh, I noticed.”

Again Eve covered her face, cringing, “Oh God, really? I really was so horrible at hiding it.”

“Yeah, the worst,” she said laughing. “I felt your eyes on me right from the start. It was hot honestly. Did you know I wanted you since the first day I arrived?” Villanelle asked. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah couldn’t you tell? I was flirting with you every chance I got.”

“I just thought that’s what you did with everyone.”

“Okay wow. Did I flirt with your friend Elena when she came here?”

“No.”

“Or with the very attractive woman who delivered our food to the house that one day?”

“No!” Eve replied. “But what about Nadia?”

“Oh for fucks sake, Nadia. I could have killed her. I was glad to be rid of her. I never got to tell you what was even going on that night you saw me with her at Rome. It wasn’t what you thought.”

“Oh I know already,” Eve confessed looking somewhat guilty.

“What do you mean? How?...Oh wait, let me guess. Elena,” she said shaking her head.

“Yeah she heard you and Nadia arguing in the bathroom. A few days later she passed the information from that argument on to me.”

“Of course she did. Okay well, I’m glad you know. I regretted doing what I did. Anyway remember when I left you here sleeping after the first time we had sex? Well I was driving her to the airport so she could go home. So she’s gone. That woman was such a headache.”

“Yeah for you and me both,” Eve agreed.

Villanelle squinted and had a look of realization spread across her face.

“You were jealous!”

“No I didn’t say that! I just-” Eve tried to deny.

Villanelle pushed Eve onto her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her and pinning her shoulders down.

“Admit it, Eve. You were jealous,” Villanelle insisted. 

“Okay fine, you’re right. You win. I was! But you were all over her! Whispering in her ear! Touching her!! Making her laugh! I wanted to be the one getting that kind of attention from you!!!” Eve forcefully declared.

Villanelle’s eyes were wide open with surprise. Then she sucked at her teeth. Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and nodding her head, she squinted in thought. “Okay then. That’s all you had to say. We shall have a do-over. Tomorrow night. I’m taking you back to Rome.” 

Villanelle leaned down bringing her lips very close to Eve’s mouth so she thought she would kiss her. Eve lifted her head to make contact, but Villanelle teasingly pulled her mouth back just out of Eve’s reach. She giggled at Eve’s frustration, then immediately leaned down kissing her hard to make up for it.

Gradually they settled down and began to get really sleepy. Villanelle inched closer, pressing her breasts against Eve’s back and draping her arm around Eve, pulling her close. Eve sighed at the warm sensation of being held and feeling totally safe. 

+++++

Villanelle gently rocked Eve’s shoulder to wake her, “Eve” she whispered. She took her hand in hers and kissed it and rubbed it with her other hand as Eve’s eyes blinked open.

“Eve I need to leave shortly, but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. It’s about 9am.”

“Oh okay. I hope your job goes well today.”

“Thanks. I made you a pot of tea, so that’s waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“You’re wonderful. Thank you.”

“I’ll be back later tonight to pick you up around 7pm.”

She kissed her goodbye and slipped out the door. Two minutes later Eve heard her car start and pull away. Eve rolled onto her back, now fully awake and already missing Villanelle.


	12. Forbidden Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick shout out and thank you to all my readers who have given me such great feedback. I am rewarding you with an extra long chapter. Enjoy.

Villanelle arrived to pick Eve up wearing something that made Eve do a double take. She was not sporting one of her usual sophisticated suits or tailored pants ensembles. She was wearing a floor length, figure-hugging black dress. A delicate mesh covered a daring navel deep plunge on the front and back. It gave a delightful peek of the sides of her breasts and upper abdomen and most of her back. The back also revealed a thigh length split that showed off her legs as she walked. Eve’s mouth opened a bit as she gaped at her.

“Wow, that dress is…” she stammered.

Villanelle flashed a devilish smile, “Thanks! Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

+++++

The car rolled to a stop, Villanelle put it in park and turned it off.

“Now Eve, are you going to be comfortable being out in public with me on your arm?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she declared sounding sincere.

“Okay, this is what you wanted so let’s go.”

They got out of the car and Villanelle held her hand out for Eve to take and led her inside. 

They made their way up to the bar as it was extremely crowded. Eve felt undeserving to be on the arm of someone so stunning. 

Villanelle requested her usual water and turned to Eve, “Order whatever you’d like, then we’ll find a table. Last time, based on the glass, it was some kind of martini right?”

Eve placed her order with the bartender and waited as he scrambled doing several things at once. Everyone at the bar was shoulder to shoulder so Villanelle made it a point to always keep some part of her in contact with Eve. She placed a hand on her lower back or arm, or gave her a casual elbow graze with her hand. The drinks were finally ready so Eve grabbed them and noticed she didn’t feel Villanelle next to her. She turned and a guy was leaning into Villanelle’s personal space trying to talk her up and flirt.

“Hey beautiful, would you and your friend like to join us over at our table?” he asked.

Villanelle gave him a condescending smile. “Thanks, but not a chance,” she said putting her hand on Eve’s shoulder and leading her away from the bar to a far off table. 

Eve noticed as they walked towards the table that several people, men and women, were staring at Villanelle, basically undressing her with their eyes. She saw their eyes rove over her body and legs. Their gaze felt inappropriate although she couldn’t blame anyone for wanting to stare at her. She herself couldn’t keep her eyes off of her either.

They sat at a table that had a booth bench seat against the back wall and two chairs opposite the table. Eve sat down on the booth seat and Villanelle slid in next to her as opposed to sitting opposite her on a chair. 

“You do know everyone in here is staring at you right?” Eve said, rolling her eyes. 

“Why? Do I have something on my face?” she said rubbing at her nose and cheek and then smiling.

Eve chuckled. “No Smartass. Everyone probably wants a piece of you, especially in that dress.”

“Well, I think they’re looking at you,” she countered.

“Trust me, they’re not.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Eve was fidgeting with her cocktail napkin staring off at the crowd. Villanelle reached her hand out and placed it over top of Eve’s to still her movement. In response Eve looked back at Villanelle. 

“Look, I don’t care about whoever might be looking at me,” she said, then leaned in close to Eve’s ear assuring her, “because the only one I want is you.”

Eve felt herself blushing and felt warmth gather at her chest. Villanelle talking in her ear sent a little zing down her back and right between her legs. 

Again this public setting made her nervous, but also turned her on. 

They both sipped at their drinks. 

“What is that drink anyway?” Villanelle asked inquisitively. 

“It’s mostly passion fruit flavored, but it’s strong,” she said taking a small sip. “Do you want to taste it?” she asked as she pushed the glass towards her.

“Yeah actually I do,” she said, but instead of taking the glass, she leaned forward and planted an open mouth kiss on Eve’s lips, licking into her mouth. 

The kiss caught Eve completely by surprise. She expected her to flirt, hold her hand, touch her at times, but not kiss her in public. 

Eve was a bit frozen and Villanelle pulled back running her tongue along her own lips, while Eve quickly glanced to look at everyone else to see if anyone was gawking at them. She didn’t notice anyone staring. 

“Mmmm, that tastes pretty sweet, but the drink is just alright,” she said with a wink.

“You’re too much,” she said shaking her head. 

“It seems you’re not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection. So if you’d prefer me to keep my distance, I will,” Villanelle promised creating some distance between them.

Eve definitely didn’t want that. This sort of undivided attention she was getting from Villanelle was exactly what she longed for when she saw someone else on the receiving end of it. But now that she was getting it, it was so intense and she was not used to it. Villanelle was the most charismatic person she had ever met. If she was in the room, people just took notice. She glowed. Everyone wanted her attention, but right now her attention was focused solely on her. 

“No I don’t want you to keep your distance,” Eve admitted. 

“So it’s okay if I sit close to you, like this?” she motioned, inching her thigh closer until it was in contact with Eve’s.

“Yes.”

“What if I wanted to say something to you that I didn’t want anyone else to hear?”

“Like what?” Eve said nervously. 

Villanelle leaned in very close to Eve’s ear and whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Eve smiled and became flushed thinking of Villanelle’s mouth on her. Villanelle kept close to Eve’s ear and gently bit at her earlobe. That sent a shiver through her body.

“You are so sexy, Eve.”

Eve was no longer focused on who could be watching them because she was lost in a bubble of flirtation and touching with Villanelle’s voice in her ear. It began to turn her on immensely. 

Then Villanelle pulled away, sat up straight and said, “Okay just so we’re clear, all of _that_ is okay to do?” she asked, as she waved her finger pointing towards Eve and then sippped her water casually.

Flustered, Eve exclaimed, “You really are-”

“Too much?” Villanelle finished.

“You’re so many things,” Eve marveled. 

Eve was captivated by Villanelle. She could have Eve melting under her touch one second, completely frustrated the next, and then do something to make her laugh or smile. Above all she made her feel completely safe. No one could ever do all that to her before. 

Villanelle relaxed and leaned into her again, no longer teasing her. She took Eve’s hand in hers and stared into her eyes. The attention was so intense, Eve nervously glanced away for a moment and it was just in time to notice Elena standing over by the bar with their two friends, but she apparently hadn’t noticed Eve yet. 

“Vill look,” Eve said, motioning with her finger over to the bar. Villanelle looked over and when she recognized who it was she sat up straight and let go of her hand, but remained close to Eve.

Once Eve kept looking over in her direction, inevitably Elena made eye contact with her. She immediately recognized Eve, got excited and waved, grabbed her drink and made her way over to their table. 

“Hi Elena, hey guys, how’s it going?” Eve said, with only slight enthusiasm. 

“Hi Eve! Hi...erm, it’s Villanelle, right?”

“Yeah that’s right. Hello,” Villanelle responded with a smile.

“Villanelle this is Anna and Sebastian,” Eve said introducing them. “This is Villanelle.”

“Nice to meet you, would you like to join us for awhile?” Villanelle offered to Eve’s dismay. 

“Oh okay, that’d be smashing for a bit. I’m waiting on Felix to show up and then I’m going to run.”

They sat down at the two chairs available, but Anna took the opportunity to go use the bathroom. 

“You’re still hanging around with him?” Eve asked. 

“Well why not? He said he’d show up at some point. Let’s face it Eve...even though you said you would, if I waited for you to come out with me again, I’d be waiting awhile,” she jested. 

“Very funny!” Eve retorted. 

“I haven’t been at work. How is everything by you, Eve? Are you still in a funk? You’re looking fabulous.”

“I’m fine Elena. I think it was just a temporary thing.”

“Oh really, what changed?” she said, her eyes flitting over to Villanelle and then back to Eve.

“I’m just in a better mood these days,” Eve assured her. 

“I’ll bet,” she said with a knowing look. 

Eve’s brows furrowed, but she didn’t say anything and Elena looked away sipping her drink. 

Villanelle placed her hand on Eve’s thigh under the table so it was not visible to anyone, but Eve feared her slight startle and surprised expression may have been. However, Elena and Sebastian didn’t seem to take notice. 

“How about you Villanelle, how are your painting jobs going? Have you painted for anyone famous lately?” Elena inquired. 

“Erm, not really, nobody you’d know anyway.”

Villanelle’s fingertips slid over the top of Eve’s knee and then up onto Eve’s inner thigh. Is she really doing this right now, Eve thought?

“Oh that’s too bad. Say, Villanelle do you think you might be able to keep our dear Eve here in a good mood?” Elena asked.

Villanelle’s hand slid further up along her leg as Eve struggled to maintain an unaffected expression. This was proving more difficult by the second. 

“Well I can certainly try to rouse her spirits if given the opportunity,” she said, turning to look at Eve while continuing the ascension up her inner thigh. “What do you say Eve? Are you open to it?” she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Eve bit her bottom lip and looked away, with a sharp inhale. Just at that moment Elena’s attention was drawn away by Felix calling out to her. Villanelle withdrew her hand. Eve’s heart was racing and she was partially relieved by the disruption. 

“Ladies it was lovely to see you, but we must leave you. Eve I’ll call you,” Elena promised.

“Bye Elena. Bye Sebastian,” they called out. 

As soon as they were out of earshot Eve turned to Villanelle, exclaiming, “You’re an asshole...why would you do that to me?”

“Come on now, Eve...I don’t think you actually hated it. Your heart was racing. I could practically hear it.”

“Yeah well obviously I was nervous,” she snapped.

“What else?”

“I was scared they’d catch on.”

“And what else?”

“Okay fine, I was turned on too,” she admitted. “But it was still cruel.”

“Okay I suppose it was a bit, but it was fun to see you squirm.”

“If Elena didn’t think there was something going on before, I think she does now,” Eve complained.

“Nonsense. You held it together perfectly.”

“Do you really think so?” 

“No.”

Eve huffed and sighed and Villanelle giggled in response. 

“Come on, you said Elena already knows we have the hots for each other, so why not just confirm her suspicions?”

“Because she’s a huge gossip and telling her is equivalent to telling everyone.”

“Okay well if you intend to keep me your dirty little secret, at least have the secret live up to its name,” Villanelle said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Villanelle threw some money down on the table, grabbed Eve’s hand and they flew out the door.

As they approached the car, Villanelle spun Eve around and pushed her against the side of the car. She grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Eve wanted her so badly since she had been quite worked up with all whispering, earlobe biting and being touched under the table. She kissed her back, but knew this was not the time, nor the place to start getting touchy.

“Take me home,” Eve purred. 

Neither of them got much sleep that night. 

+++++

Over the course of the next few weeks they saw each other almost every day. On days they couldn’t see each other they were texting each other non-stop. Or sexting, as it were. Eventually Villanelle took Eve to her own house. It was minimalistic, and chic as shit. It was no surprise that it was painted beautifully and Eve admired the cathedral ceilings and beautiful arches in the living room. She had a king sized bed that was put to good use not long after entering the house and getting the grand tour that ended in the master bedroom.

Occasionally they would go eat at restaurants, but most nights they would order food to be delivered to whatever house they were at. Sometimes Villanelle would cook dinner for Eve. She was an excellent cook. When the dinner was almost ready she would approach Eve with a spoonful of food to taste. 

“Close your eyes, Eve,” she would always say. Then she would feed Eve a taste assuring her that closing her eyes would help her focus and she would appreciate the flavors more. Eve was convinced Villanelle just liked feeding her.

Sometimes their dinner delivery would get cold on the counter because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Villanelle was insatiable. She was always ready for sex. She never pressured Eve for sex, but she didn’t have to. Sometimes Eve may have started off their night tense from work, but Villanelle would take the time to listen to her, let her blow off some steam and perhaps give her a little massage on her shoulders. It usually only took a few glances, a few touches and Eve would get turned on. A simple shoulder rub would turn into massaging her breasts and Villanelle’s tongue in her mouth and hand down her pants.

Villanelle was an amazing lover. Eve had always felt like she took a long time to come with the few partners she had in her life. Mostly she got there in the end, but not without it being a challenge at times. Sometimes her partner would just give up and it didn’t happen at all. She enjoyed it so much more when she was pleasuring herself alone. Villanelle never gave up. She took the time to work Eve up with flirting, teasing, undressing, touching, kissing, groping and grinding, so that by the time she actually began to stimulate Eve in various way to get her to come, she felt like she would explode in less than a minute. And many times, she did. 

Sometimes Villanelle would not let it happen so fast. She knew when Eve was about to come and she would back off. Then she’d change what she was doing, like make Eve turn over and finger her from behind. Change from using her fingers to using her tongue and vice versa. Villanelle was not into torturing Eve for the sake of it. She didn’t make her beg and she didn’t always deny Eve her orgasm on the first try. Sometimes she would work her up with kissing, grinding and fingering for awhile and then immediately put her mouth on her clit, and with her relentless tongue, Eve’s orgasm would hit her so fast and hard it took her breath away. Eve could never predict what Villanelle would do to her, but she was always excited to find out. 

(**V’s POV**)

This was quite the change from her usual relationships, if you could call them that. The longest relationship she had was just shy of 4 months and in that amount of time she barely developed an attachment to the girl. So much so that when they finally called it quits, she was barely upset. She would find women attractive, go on a date or two, sleep with them and then after a week, begin to lose interest. It’s not that it was merely all about the conquest, it was the girls themselves that just lacked depth and maturity. 

She certainly had no shortage of women interested in her. She could probably take home a different girl every night of the week if she put herself out there. When she was in the mood, she’d entertain the attention of the hottest girl at whatever club, function or party she was attending. It would burn hot and sizzle out fast once Villanelle tried to get to know them better. Most nights after a long day of painting she was content to just eat and go to sleep. She was fulfilled with her work and just accepted that most women would be uninteresting and temporary. 

That is why she continued to be astonished at how _not_ temporary her interest in Eve was. Even from the beginning when she was showing up every morning to paint, she got delight in knowing Eve was going to fully gawk at whatever she was wearing. She began to dress a certain way on purpose and wear things she normally wouldn’t wear while painting, but she knew Eve would like them. She looked forward to eating with Eve each day and making small talk or telling her stories about countries she’d visited or about crazy people she painted for. Eve had some of her own travel stories and she found herself actually listening to them instead of tuning them out. Villanelle found the period of time where she was just flirting and getting to know Eve just as enjoyable as when things got physical. Well, okay that was a lie. The sex only seemed to elevate things. The flirting, the conversations, and the laughter didn’t stop just because they started having sex. It all remained and became more intimate. She always looked forward to seeing Eve, and she loved the way Eve looked at her when she arrived. She always wanted to find some new way to flatter Eve or make her laugh. And she always wanted her. The sex was phenomenal. 

Not only was the sex fantastic, but this new found intimacy between them began to change the way Villanelle thought about sex. This was evident in what happened one lazy morning when they both woke up very horny.

***

Villanelle really enjoyed being in control, but that didn’t mean she never wanted Eve to touch her or give her pleasure. Most times she was so focused on Eve’s pleasure, her own pleasure was one in the same. Sometimes she came from merely grinding into Eve. She never expected anything from Eve, but she felt if Eve wanted to touch her, put her mouth on her, or give her pleasure in any way, she wasn’t going to stop her. After all she knew the joy it gave her to make Eve feel good and she wasn’t going to deny Eve that same joy. 

So when some early morning kisses and caresses turned heated and Eve rolled on top of Villanelle and started to kiss her neck, at first Villanelle didn’t think it was leading to anything more because Eve often did this. But when Eve’s hand slid between Villanelle’s legs she was very surprised. Eve had not yet touched Villanelle without her explicitly guiding her hand. She decided she would let Eve explore and do whatever she wanted. 

“Is it okay to touch you?” Eve asked. 

“Of course! You can do anything you want to me, Eve,” she assured her. 

“If it’s not what you like, will you tell me?” Eve asked, barely making eye contact. 

Villanelle saw Eve’s hesitation and trepidation over her actions. She got the feeling Eve thought she would not enjoy it or not get anything out of it. 

“Eve. Look at me,” she said bringing her hand to Eve’s chin to lift it up. “First of all you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. But if you do want to touch me, just have some fun. I promise it’s going to feel amazing. Look into my eyes. Listen for my reactions. If you want some guidance I’ll be happy to provide it,” she said with a smirk, “but you know what _you_ like, so start with that.”

Her words seemed to help Eve relax, but she still seemed to have trouble initiating. 

“Allow me to start you off,” she said taking Eve’s hand and pressing it between her legs. 

“Touch me everywhere. I’m always wet for you.”

Eve rubbed her fingers against her folds and gathered her wetness. That alone felt really good. 

“I’d love to feel your fingers inside me too,” Villanelle urged her. 

Eve slid her middle finger down towards her entrance and slowly pushed it in, adjusting slightly the angle of her hand. 

Villanelle took a sharp inhale.

She pulled her finger out and then repeated the action. Villanelle’s eyes closed as took a few deep breaths. She meant to maintain eye contact with Eve to keep her dialed in, but it already felt so good closing her eyes was involuntary. After repeating this several times Eve added a second finger. Villanelle opened her eyes to look back at Eve when she felt the addition and moaned at the sensation. 

“Can you feel how much I want you, Eve? Do it faster.”

Eve increased her speed and it was a game changer. She felt the muscles in her abdomen constrict and heat in her thighs, her first telltale sign that things were ramping up. 

“Is this okay?”

“God yes!” she said with quickened breaths. 

Eve fingers, now soaked, slid out and up towards the general vicinity of Villanelle’s clit. Villanelle was enjoying the exploration so much she failed to realize Eve was getting frustrated at not knowing exactly where to focus her touch. 

“Let me help you, Eve,” Villanelle offered taking her hand over Eve’s fingers. 

“So _this_ ,” she said, as she guided Eve’s fingers in various directions up and down her pussy, “feels really good.”

“And _this_ feels amazing,” she emphasized as she rubbed Eve’s fingers around in a circular motion right over her clit. “Can you feel it Eve? It’s only slightly different than yours.”

She lifted her hand off of Eve’s hand and let her continue on her own feeling all her creases and ridges. She was discovering all the little spots that made Villanelle’s breath hitch. Eve dipped her finger back inside for more wetness and the sensation was so delicious that she let out a breathy moan. 

“Would you rather my fingers inside you, which feels better?” Eve asked. 

“Honestly it’s all good. Do what _you_ want.” 

Villanelle knew that leaving a decision up to Eve wasn’t wise, but she honestly didn’t care what she did to her because it was all wonderful. She didn’t even care if none of it made her come although she felt like she would if Eve gave her any kind of consistent stimulation for long enough. It was not difficult for Villanelle to have an orgasm in general, but when she was this worked up it was almost inevitable. 

Eve stopped touching her for a moment and instead took Villanelle’s breast into her mouth and sucked on her nipple. She then bit her nipple and scraped her teeth against it as she pulled her mouth away. 

“Fuck, Eve!” she exclaimed, as she snaked her fingers through Eve’s hair pulling her into an open-mouthed kiss.

She didn’t expect Eve to do that and she was not mad about it. She rather enjoyed it. With Eve’s tongue in her mouth and her hand now back exploring her clit, she ached for release, but she had no doubt she would get it. Eve may have been unsure and unskilled, but she was stubborn and a fast learner. 

Villanelle slowly stopped the kiss so she could talk.

“Eve, slow down for a second. Run your fingertips over me slowly.”

“Like this?”

The change in sensation made it all more intense. This suggestion seemed to help Eve become more in tune to what she was feeling beneath her fingers. The slow slide over and around her clit made Villanelle grip the bed sheet.

“Yes! That’s exactly where it feels the best,” she said, panting. “Don’t hesitate to speed up or use more pressure there.”

As Eve made slight adjustments, Villanelle’s breath became more rapid. 

“This is good? You like this?”

“ _Soo_ good, please don’t stop, Eve.”

“Okay.”

Eve kissed her and hovered over Villanelle’s mouth as her breaths and low moans escalated. Her eyes were shut, but then she opened them to see Eve’s face. She noticed Eve was smiling. She was too far gone to have a proper reaction to that and just focused on Eve’s eyes. Eve kissed her again swallowing her moans and sucked on her bottom lip. At that moment Eve hit a perfect spot and rhythm to send her over the edge. Her back arched, everything tightened and her fast breaths became louder and with more intensity as she threw her head back and saw stars. 

As far as orgasms were concerned, this was better than expected. Well, all orgasms felt good, but she loved the way Eve touched her and looked at her. Her uncertainty. Her innocence. It made it all the more enjoyable. 

She shuddered under Eve’s touch as Eve slowed her hand to a stop. Eve laid her head down on Villanelle’s shoulder and draped her arm over Villanelle. It was such a comforting sensation and she caught her breath.

“Eve, that felt _really_ good. You worry too much honestly.”

“I can’t help it,” she said hiding her face in the pillow for a second. “It was okay, really?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look Villanelle in the eyes better. 

“Yes, Eve! I promise.”

Her hair was tousled and wild and she had this glowing look about her face.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Villanelle gushed.

“You’re only saying that because I just gave you an orgasm,” she jested. 

Villanelle’s jaw dropped open with surprise and she rolled over onto Eve and sat up straddling her. She leaned forward with her hands on the mattress at the sides of Eve’s head. 

“Stop it. You know I’ve complimented you long before we ever had sex. You are beautiful! And incredibly sexy. You don’t even know what you do to me. Or maybe you do. I saw you smiling during some of that.”

“Well it was fun. I liked your noises.”

“Oh you liked my _noises_ huh?” she sarcastically joked. “Well I’ll give you some _noises_ ,” she promised, grabbing Eve’s hands and pinning them above her head onto the mattress. She leaned down to give her a quick, hard kiss and then slid her hands down quickly over Eve’s breasts, belly and hips. Eve laughed, but as Villanelle quickly descended her body and buried her face between her legs, her laughs turned to moans.

***

From that day on Eve’s confidence and boldness began to grow. Villanelle still dominated most of their sex, but was completely open to allowing Eve to take over and touch her. And she was becoming quite skilled. Sometimes it would catch Villanelle off guard. Like one night when they started making out in the kitchen and Eve ran her hand up between Villanelle’s legs pressing into her clit over her jeans. Then Eve was frantically undoing the button and zipper and shoving her hand into her panties and fingering her against the kitchen counter. Another time when they were in the shower together, Eve was rubbing her soapy hands up and down Villanelle’s back. Then she ran both hands down and over Villanelle’s ass cheeks squeezing them at the bottom. Instead of stopping there she reached one hand around to her stomach and slid the other hand between her legs and reached forward searching for her entrance.

Villanelle felt what was happening, but barely had time to ask, “Eve what are you doin-..oh fuck!” as she threw her hands up onto the tile wall to support herself as Eve fucked her with her fingers from behind.

One night Villanelle came in late from working and immediately sat on the couch waiting for Eve to finish something in the kitchen. She had had a particularly long, rough day of painting and was rather tired. She was wearing her coverall, but had slipped out of it so she could sit down and rest for a bit before having something to eat. So she was only in her cotton shorts and tank top. She had smudges of paint on her forearms and cheek. Eve walked in from the kitchen and noticed Villanelle had a bloody cut on the side of her forehead.

“Oh my god you’re bleeding! What happened to your head?” she exclaimed, rushing towards her to see it.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m fine. It’s from earlier. I stood up and knocked my head into the corner of a shelf. Rookie mistake,” she tried assuring her, as Eve looked on with concern.

“It’s _not_ nothing. Wait here.”

Eve went into her supply closet and pulled out some peroxide and various gauzes, cotton, bandages and salve. She came back dropping an armful of medical supplies onto the couch.

“Eve you’re really making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be.”

“Can you please try to be a good patient and just let me take care of you?”

Villanelle sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine.” She was really too tired to argue.

Eve knelt down in front of her and she watched her pour peroxide onto some cotton. As soon as Eve rubbed it over the cut, it did sting quite a bit and she winced.

“Nothing, huh? Stop trying to be so tough. It’s a pretty good gash and by the look of it, you wiped it with your filthy painting rag and kept on going, so it dried up all dirty.”

Villanelle shrugged her shoulders with a slight look of guilt on her face.

Eve rolled her eyes. She kept wiping gently at the wound with fresh cotton and peroxide. Villanelle began to become distracted with Eve so close to her. She admired her body. Her breasts. Her arms. She also liked the tender way Eve was taking care of her. No one ever really took care of her. She always took care of everyone else.

Eve got a small bandage, tore it open and affixed it over the wound.

“There we go. I’ll take a look at it in the morning,” she said gathering up the wrappers and cotton.

Wow, she is so cute, she thought. She couldn’t help, but smile.

“What?” Eve asked.

“Nothing. Thanks for taking care of me.”

If she wasn’t so tired she would have already leaned forward and kissed her. Maybe even grabbed her and threw her onto the couch and had her way with her, but she hesitated out of sheer exhaustion.

“You look pretty tired,” Eve commented.

“I am,” she admitted. “But not too tired for you,” she said seductively and leaned forward to kiss her.

Eve allowed the kiss to make contact, but then pulled away gently saying, “Why don’t you lay back and relax. Let me take care of you.”

“Eve you’ve already done enough, I’m fine.”

“Oh I know you’re fine, but I’d like to try to make you better than fine.”

“Eve….”

“Shhhhh,” Eve hushed her by placing a finger onto her lips.

Eve, still on her knees in front of Villanelle, made her lean back so her back was against the couch cushion. She ran her hands down over Villanelle’s stomach over her shirt and then pushed the top up to expose her stomach. She leaned down and kissed her bare stomach in several places. She slid her hands up under the tank top to her breasts, squeezing them and teasing at her nipples, now taught. She kissed and licked into her belly button at the same time.

“Eve, I’ve been sweating. I have paint everywhere...I-”

“Are you trying to turn me on even more?” she asked, shutting her up with a sharp pinch on her nipple. Villanelle sucked in air through her teeth as a result.

Villanelle was amused at the way Eve was really trying to maintain control of her. She could have just turned the tables and dominated her easily, but she was slowly just giving in to it. She wanted to see what Eve would do. Eve was in a very caring, giving mood and she was ready to accept it.

Eve grabbed the edge of her cotton shorts and swiftly yanked then down past her ass and knees and then off her feet. Then she scooted herself in between Villanelle’s legs, placing her hands on her knees and gently pushing her legs apart. She reached under her ass grasping her hips and pulled her torso forward a bit on the couch.

Wow, okay, she means business, she thought. God, this woman is amazing. Villanelle really didn’t just let anyone do this sort of thing to her. She really trusted Eve to be this open and vulnerable. Eve played and teased a bit with her fingers just grazing over her skin, teasing at her clit and entrance. Villanelle focused on Eve’s face and Eve stared back at her just as intently. Then Eve began fingering her, sliding one and then two fingers inside her. Slow at first and then faster and deeper, all the while maintaining that eye contact. It was intense and so intimate. Villanelle felt her eyes closing involuntarily and her head dropping back as she slipped into a blissful haze, rocking against her fingers. And then Eve’s mouth was on her and she nearly gasped at the sensation. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see Eve’s head between her legs. Her hair tickled her thighs. She hadn’t removed her fingers from inside her, just slowed the thrusting. Eve explored her folds and crevices with her tongue, learning Villanelle’s anatomy with her mouth. Villanelle moaned as Eve tasted and tickled her clit. She sucked it and flicked it quickly with her tongue. It was an onslaught of delicious sensations that she didn’t often experience because she hadn’t let very many women go down on her. But Eve was different. There was just something about her. She wanted to be completely open with her and consumed by her. And not just sexually speaking. To give up control was a big deal for her and she needed to feel safe to do so. And with Eve, she did. 

“Jesus.. Fuck Eve!” she exclaimed, as Eve resumed her thrusting while continuing to devour her. Eve didn’t stop to ask questions, ask if it was okay, or ask if she should stop or continue. She thought it was obvious Eve was doing all the right things based on the feedback Villanelle was giving her. Eve had turned a corner in her sexual confidence. That much was clear.

It was just so _good_ and she was barreling towards her climax. It hit her like a freight train, all encompassing and overpowering, surging through her body and also her mind, as she cried out. She thought she could literally feel the oxytocin and endorphins surge through her system, and it was overwhelming and amazing.

Eve stopped and stood up and sat down next to Villanelle and leaned her head on her shoulder and draped her arm across her stomach. Villanelle was still riding through some aftershocks and breathing heavy.

“Are you okay? That seemed…almost violent,” Eve asked curiously.

“Yeah it kinda was, but it was also…warm and…I don’t know…just so good, Eve.”

“Warm?” she asked, amused, looking up at Villanelle.

Villanelle did not look back at Eve so Eve took a closer look at her.

“Are you…crying?” Eve asked incredulously.

“No…well, yes, but no!! Not really.”

“What is this? Is this a tear??” she asked, bringing her finger to the corner of Villanelle’s eye and wiping a small tear away.

“No it’s definitely not. I’m fine.”

“Okay whatever you say. But seriously are you okay? Oh my God did I hurt you? You should have told me to stop! I knew I shouldn’t have continued,” Eve blurted out, second guessing herself.

“Eve, no I didn’t want you to stop! I never wanted you to stop. Then it just hit me hard and the tears just came. But they were good tears, I promise. Nothing is wrong. Far from wrong. You’re amazing. Please don’t doubt that, or yourself.”

“Alright,” Eve replied.

She was pretty certain she quelled Eve’s fear that she might have done something wrong. When in reality she did everything right. If anything, it scared her how right everything was. 

But she was happier than she had been in years. The only thing beginning to bother her was Eve’s insistence on not opening up to everyone in her life about their relationship. She knew Eve had never been with a woman so she was willing to allow Eve to take things at her own pace. She didn’t want to pressure Eve, but also couldn’t help, but feel that maybe Eve wasn’t considering this relationship a long term arrangement. For Villanelle though, she was in it. She came to terms with the fact that she had real feelings for Eve and she was going to see it through.


	13. Kiss and Tell

After returning home from a night out and a run in with one of Eve’s oldest friends, Jess, the secrecy issue was top of mind and they were both frustrated and fighting. 

“You kissed me even though you knew she might see us!!!” Eve declared, clearly frustrated. 

“I’m sorry, Eve, maybe I just don’t want to hide it anymore!!!” Villanelle yelled.

This comment hit Eve like a smack in the face. Was Villanelle finally done dealing with her and all the hiding? That would be fair honestly. She had been more than patient, but everyone had their limit and she was sure she’d reached hers.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Eve snapped, scared of the response. 

“It means I love you!!! And I want everyone to know I’m yours!!!!” she revealed.

This revelation stunned Eve into complete silence.

Villanelle went on, with a much softer tone, “Eve, I am more than happy to fall into your bed every night, but when you pretend I’m just a friend to one of your oldest friends, it makes me feel like you don’t value what we have, or me for that matter.”

“You-” Eve stammered. 

“I truly don’t want to force you to come out, but I had hoped you’d _want_ to share this beautiful thing that’s happening between us. Don’t _you_ think it’s beautiful?”

“You....love me?”

“Oh my God, yes, Eve! What do you think is going on here?! Are you still wrapped up in this false notion that I could never really want someone like you or that you’re inadequate in some way? Well get over that! Because I’m right here. I’m in this! And I’m totally in love with you!”

Eve’s eyes began to well up with tears. She truly didn’t expect this confession and it was enough to make her heart burst, but also fill her with guilt over the way she had handled this situation. 

Honestly, part of her was holding back in fully explaining what was really going on to her friends and family because she didn’t think the relationship would be long term. She was sure Villanelle would “come to her senses” and head for the hills. So why bother going through the potential embarrassment of coming out for no reason? But even after they started spending all their time together and things got more serious, it was easier to just keep it a secret and Villanelle also made it very easy for her to do so. Even exciting at times. In retrospect she didn’t realize it was a completely selfish thing to do. It was affecting how Villanelle thought Eve valued her. She had gone about this all wrong. 

Upon seeing Eve upset, Villanelle rushed in and held Eve by the shoulders, reassuring her, “Don’t cry, Eve,” she said, as she wiped a tear that began to fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Eve began, “I’ve been so selfish. You’ve been assured and amazing and I’ve just been indecisive and weak. So typical,” she said, rolling her eyes at her own pathetic shortcomings. 

“I promise you mean the world to me and I don’t want to lose you,” Eve pleaded. “I _do_ think this is beautiful!”

“Do you love me, Eve?”

“You know I do,” she insisted. 

“No I don’t know that. How would I know that?” she countered.

“You’re right. How could you know? All this time, I’m the real asshole. I was so wound up in worrying that you were just going to hit the road one day, I let myself be convinced you were just taking this very casually, and I should do the same. When casual is the furthest thing from what this is for me. This? You? You’re everything! Nothing is good without you anymore. Eating alone is shit. Days I don’t see you are worthless. I daydream about you at work. Everyone thinks I’ve gone crazy because sometimes I can’t focus. I’m so consumed by thoughts of you. I’m giddy when I know I’ll see you afterwards. I’ll bet you didn’t know I got up early on my own all the days you arrived here to work.”

“With no alarm?!” Villanelle feigned shock with a smile.

“Nope, no alarm. That really should have been my first clue that I was in trouble,” Eve joked. 

“Yeah seriously. Now I really know you’re in love,” she teased.

Eve chuckled. “Please forgive me, Vill,” Eve implored. “I do love you...so much.”

“I let you off easy. I didn’t express how it was getting to me. I just wanted you to be happ-”

“-Even at the expense of your own happiness. And here you go letting me off easy _again_ ,” Eve exclaimed.

“I’d do anything for you,” Villanelle said resting her forearms on Eve’s shoulders with her fingers laced together behind her head. “I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

“I promise it will be different, okay?” Eve vowed, as she stared with damp eyes into Villanelle’s beautiful green eyes. 

“Okay,” she conceded, and leaned forward pulling Eve into a kiss. 

+++++

One week later…

(***V’s POV***)

“Eve,” Villanelle whispered. “Eve, wake up.” 

Villanelle kissed her forehead, her eyelid, and then her cheek and Eve slowly opened her eyes. 

“I let you sleep while I got ready, but do you want to get up and get brunch? I know a place.”

“Of course you do. Okay, but I’ll shower first. Can you boil some water for tea in the meantime? I’ll take a cup to-go.”

“Sure.”

Eve got up and went into the bathroom.

Villanelle made her way to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. A few minutes later some movement out the front window caught her attention. A man was walking towards the front door. She thought it might be the post. 

She walked towards the door and opened it to realize it was not the post, but a visitor who she finally recognized as Eve’s friend, Bill.

“Oh hi! I remember you. Friend of Eve’s right? The painter?” Bill remarked as he neared the door.

“Yes. Hi. I’m Villanelle. It’s Bill right?”

“Yeah good memory.”

“Come on in, Eve’s in the...shower,” she blurted out and immediately realized how it looked. 

If Bill was confused, he didn’t let on. 

“She’ll be done shortly if you want to wait. We were to go for brunch soon.”

“Okay sure,” he said taking a seat on the couch, “I’ve been dying to see her new house.”

He peered around at the living room walls. 

“Lovely job you did. Did Eve pick the colours?”

“Ultimately yes, but I helped.”

“Of course.”

Silence filled the air. Could this be any more awkward she thought? Finally she heard the shower water turn off. 

“Will you excuse me for a minute? I’m just going to let Eve know you’re here.”

As she neared the bathroom door, Eve emerged quickly in her robe. 

“Eve, your-” Villanelle tried, but Eve cut her off.

“That was lovely. You should have joined me. Anyway do you know what I did with my purple bra?”

“Eve, your friend Bill is in the living room,” she quickly spat out.

Eve blinked a few times, stunned. 

“In the living room? …Lovely,” she said quietly.

“I tried to come tell you as soon as your shower ended,” she whispered. 

“It’s fine, no worries,” she said walking past Villanelle towards the living room.

“Hey Bill,” Eve said cheerfully. 

“Ah darling. Sorry to barge in when you weren’t expecting it, but I wanted to see your house. You’re always busy. Now I know what you’ve been so busy with,” he insinuated, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, well as you can see your painting recommendation worked out great…in more ways than one.”

Villanelle didn’t know whether to stay in the room or leave to give Eve privacy. The awkwardness was palpable. 

“I’m just going to go inside and let you guys chat,” Villanelle offered, trying to nonchalantly slip out of the room. 

“No Vill, stay,” Eve said reaching her hand out to catch Villanelle’s hand and keep her put. Then she didn’t let go of Villanelle’s hand and held it while she stood there and talked.

“Well everything appears to have worked out for the best then hasn’t it?” Bill suggested. 

“Yup,” Eve concurred.

“Okay darling, I won’t keep you from your brunch, or whatever else you had planned. The house looks great. I’ll see the rest another time. Have fun you two.”

He made his way to the door and Eve saw him out.

When she turned around Villanelle rushed to apologize.

“I wouldn’t have opened the door or let him in, but I saw someone coming towards the house. I thought it was the mail so I opened the door to get it and then he saw me and it was too late,” she reasoned.

“It’s okay Vill, really,” she assured her. “It’s probably good that this happened. If I didn’t tell him, he was bound to find out one way or another. He’s resourceful.”

“I’m sorry if that was really awkward.”

“Well, yeah it was a little awkward, especially considering I’m in my robe, but I did promise things would be different from now on, so this was a good start. Besides I’m pretty sure Bill is bisexual, so I really shouldn’t have been too worried about his reaction.”

“Yeah he didn’t seem fazed,” Villanelle agreed.

“Anyway, let me go get dressed and we’ll go,” Eve said, planting a quick kiss on her lips and walked away.

“Oh hey! Eve…?” Villanelle called out.

She turned and saw Villanelle reaching down onto the side of the couch cushion. She pulled out her purple bra and dangled it on her finger.

“You were looking for _this_ , no?” she said with a smirk.

Eve rolled her eyes realizing it was probably in full view for Bill to see as he sat on the couch.

She sighed, grabbed it and retreated to the bedroom as Villanelle chuckled to herself.

+++++

Three days later…

Eve was tooling around her office trying to finalize something so she could get out on time. She was going out with Villanelle tonight and didn’t want anything to delay her. 

One of the admin assistants, Tony, tapped on her wide open door and Eve looked up to see him holding a huge vase of flowers.

“Special delivery! This came for you, Eve.”

Eve’s eyes went wide and she got up from her chair as Tony placed the vase on her filing cabinet.

“Thanks!” she said as he walked out. 

The arrangement was big and beautiful. It was a combination of several different kinds of flowers of many colours mixed with maybe two dozen red roses. Eve reckoned she hadn’t seen flowers this pretty in a long time. She opened the attached card. It read:

_Eve~_

_Lean in and breathe me in._

_~V_

Eve smiled. Clever, she thought.

“Oh damn, Eve, you got flowers??” Elena chimed as she stopped by Eve’s door. “I saw Tony bringing them over. Who from?” she probed with an eyebrow wiggle. 

Eve’s instinctual reaction was to say something cheeky like, ‘wouldn’t you like to know!?’ or just flat out lie and say they were from a client trying to win her over. She thought better of it. She decided since Elena seemed to be in favor of her and Villanelle from early on, she’d be a fine person to tell. 

“Actually they’re from Villanelle,” Eve confessed, casually.

“The hot painter?!?”

“The very one,” Eve answered with a huge grin.

“Oh shit, Eve! That’s excellent! You two are a ‘thing’ aren’t you?”

“Yeah we are,” she said sheepishly. 

“Ooh girl, you see, I told you she wanted you and I guess I was right about you wanting her too. Nicely done, Eve.”

“So it’s cool?” Eve asked with surprise.

“Yeah, of course! She’s a catch! Did she say anything about me?”

“Elena!!!” she gasped.

“Sorry! I’m not blind! Anyway, maybe we can all go out together one night. Catch you later. I have a meeting.”

Eve was very pleased at the exchange. And Eve was not stupid. She knew once Elena had that bit of news she’d spread it around the office a bit. That would help get the word around without her having to do the work. 

When Eve got home from work she decided on a quick shower before Villanelle’s arrival. She checked her phone and saw a missed call and text. The text was from Villanelle saying “See you at 7:00, Sexy.” The missed call was from her mother. Her mother was always a challenge. She rolled her eyes and decided she’d deal with that call right after her shower. 

+++++

As she was walking from the hallway buttoning her shirt, saying goodbye and hanging up with her mom, Villanelle came through the door, smiling and looking beautiful. 

“Hi!! Wow you look great!” Villanelle gushed and kissed Eve squarely on the lips. “Who was on the phone?”

“My mom,” Eve answered, unenthused. 

“Oh eek, everything good with her?”

“Ummm...yeah,” Eve said slowly like she had to think about it. 

Villanelle squinted trying to read her odd response. 

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah, actually, I just told her about you.”

“What do you mean?” Villanelle said hesitantly.

“Well inevitably she always asks me about boyfriends and who I’m dating and I really just want to start being honest about us with everyone in my life. I didn’t want to lie or simply omit what’s been happening, so I just waited until it came up and then I told her.”

Villanelle quickly sat down on the couch cross-legged, excited, and pulled a pillow into her lap as if she was sitting front row at an exciting show. “What did you say?” she asked, very anxious to hear.

“Well as usual she asked if I’d been dating anyone. I said yes. So naturally she had more questions. She rattled on a bit, but after a minute I cut her off and just said ‘I’m dating Villanelle’.”

“Stop it! You actually said that? And then what?” Villanelle questioned.

“She asked if she was supposed to know who Villanelle was, so I asked if she remembered my house painter. She said yes. Then she paused and said she thought a woman painted the house. So I reminded her that she wasn’t wrong and that a woman did indeed paint my house.”

Villanelle’s jaw dropped as she waited for the reaction. Eve sat down on the couch facing Eve to finish the story. 

“She was taken aback at first, kind of stumbling over her words, but she seemed to warm up to the idea. She made some snide comments about being glad I wasn’t back together with the awful guy I dated two years ago. Then get this! She said she wished she knew sooner that I was going to “turn gay” because her friend’s daughter is gay and she would have introduced us!! Ha! So what do you think? Do you think I should let her introduce us?” she joked with a wink.

Villanelle smacked Eve on the arm with the pillow she was holding and they both laughed. 

“That’s amazing. How do you feel?” Villanelle asked.

“Good. Relieved. Hungry!”

“Okay well grab your stuff and let’s go!”

Eve got up from the couch and made her way into the bathroom. When she emerged a minute later Villanelle asked, “How was work today?”

“Oh my god Vill, how could I forget the flowers?!! They were so beautiful!! Thank you!” she gushed, pulling her into a hug.

“I was hoping they wouldn’t draw too much attention.”

“Bullshit,” Eve laughed, “nobody at work gets flowers that nice for no reason. It definitely drew attention!”

Villanelle’s head sunk into her shoulders and her face was painted with guilt. 

“You know what though? It’s fine. Elena questioned me about them and I told her they were from you, and when she pushed, I told her we were together.”

“Wow really? You’ve had some day haven’t you?? I’m sure she was fine with it, she’s always been our biggest fan.”

“She was more than fine with it. She called you the hot painter. I think she has a crush on you.”

Villanelle roared with laughter and then said, “You know she’s going to spread that hot bit of gossip to everyone right?”

“Yep and I’m okay with that.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and then had a look of satisfaction.

“Anyway, I’m ready,” Eve declared, “Let’s go.” 

+++++

Three days later…

Eve’s text alert went off and she checked her phone.

_V: I’m going to be later than expected because this guy decided to change a paint color after I had already started the wall. Just came from the paint store and I’m about to go back into the house and finish. Probably take me about two more hours. Sorry baby._

_E: It’s okay. Do what you have to do. I’ll be waiting for you when you get here and we’ll eat together._

_V: Nonsense, eat without me if you’re hungry._

_E: I’m good. I want to wait for you, but don’t stress. Text me when you’re on your way. See you soon. xo_

_V: xo_

Eve knew Villanelle must have been at the end of her rope with this current painting job. The guy wanted the job done very fast and was willing to pay top dollar for it. Villanelle had agreed knowing it would just require a few extra long days, but he kept changing things delaying the completion, and then they’d have to renegotiate. It was stressing her out and she just wanted to be done with this one.

Eve was certain Villanelle would come over hungry and tired. She decided to take advantage of the extra time she now had to do something special for Villanelle. She knew if she tried to cook, it would be a disaster and Villanelle would be too tired to make anything. She looked up the online menu from Mediterranean Midnight, the place Villanelle liked. The lunch they got from there was very good. She vaguely remembered which dishes she mentioned were good and chose those, and one more that looked good, and placed a delivery order.

While she waited on the food, she set up the table nicely with all the proper silverware. She brought out a bunch of candles and placed them all around. She made sure everything was tidy.

Eve was already wearing a short suit jacket and trouser pants she knew Villanelle liked, so she just went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, let her hair down and added some more perfume.

The food arrived and Eve emptied the contents into a few oven proof dishes and placed them into a warm oven to keep hot while she waited for Villanelle’s arrival. Finally she received a text from Villanelle that she was on her way. Eve got up and lit the candles and turned off one lamp to offset the lighting. She poured Villanelle a tall glass of ice cold water and sat waiting for her in the living room scrolling on her phone until she heard Villanelle’s van pull in front of the house.

She came in and Eve met her at the door.

“Hi…how did it go?” she asked, immediately planting a firm kiss on her lips and then handed her the water.

“Oh thanks, it’s finally done,” she said taking a few large swigs of the water. “I guess he was happy, but honestly I don’t even care. He was impossible.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved. I can make something for us; just give me a minute to get settled.”

“No need…I’ve already taken care of it.”

Villanelle’s brow furrowed as she looked past Eve further into the house and noticed the change in ambiance.

“I smell food. Good food. What have you been up to? Did you cook for me?” Villanelle asked dubiously.

"Let’s not get crazy. No. But I did order food for us. I think you’ll like it. It’s from that Mediterranean place you like.”

Her eyes opened wide. “Really?”

They walked into the kitchen and Villanelle looked over at the set table and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Eve opened the oven and pulled out the dishes and the smells filled the kitchen.

“Oh my god I love you. Those look so good. And this set up is just so….sweet. Really Eve, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know this job was stressing you out, so I thought this would be something nice. Like a little celebration that it was done.”

“Yeah I’m definitely ready to celebrate that for sure. But thank you…this is amazing. No one has ever set up a candlelight dinner for me before.”

+++++

They ate while Villanelle told Eve stories depicting just how crazy this painting client actually was. Eve listened and let Villanelle ramble on about whatever was on her mind and all her stress seemed to float away.

One of the great things about Eve’s house was whoever owned it before her renovated the kitchen and bathroom. So the bathtub was oversized. It was perfect for taking a bath together which Eve suggested they do after eating.

While they lay in the tub, their heads on each end of the tub facing each other and their legs entwined, they continued to discuss the day.

“I ran into Jess today heading into the office,” Eve mentioned.

“Oh?” Villanelle’s interest was piqued.

“She asked if I was free for lunch. When I told her it wasn’t a good day because I was positively swamped with meetings, she suggested we get dinner instead and catch up. Again I told her I already had plans. Then she remarked that I’ve been so busy lately and asked if I was seeing someone.”

“Oh boy,” Villanelle replied.

“Well…yeah, I wasn’t expecting her to just ask me like that, but I don’t want to hide things anymore so I told her yes, I was seeing someone. She asked if she knew the person. I said no not really, but that she had met them in passing recently. She looked up squinting, scanning her memory trying to think of who it could be, and then it kinda dawned on her. She said ‘No! Not that gorgeous blonde woman you were out with like two weeks ago?!?’”

Villanelle smirked.

“Yeah, it seems to be a trend that all my friends think you’re hot,” Eve admitted. “I mean I can’t blame them, but I want you all to myself. Everyone is always gawking at you.”

“Must I remind you that you were once one of those people gawking at me when you really shouldn’t have been,” she teased.

Eve’s jaw dropped open and then she smiled and continued, “Anyway, I asked her how she guessed that so fast and she said once she thought about it, it was really obvious the way we were with each other during our brief encounter. And also that I looked like I was glowing, something she didn’t really see on me very often.”

“You _are_ glowing.”

“You think? Well, probably not so much now, I’m getting cold. Let’s get out of this water,” she suggested as she motioned to stand up out of the tub.

“Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you told her. It means a lot that you’re opening up to people.”

+++++

They walked into the bedroom wrapped in towels and Eve was admiring Villanelle’s body.

“Oh my God Vill, you still have paint on your arm, your fingers and your chin. Did you even try to rub it off in the bath?”

“It’s a never ending battle, Eve. There will just be more there tomorrow.”

“Are you too tired to try? Do you want me to help you?” she offered.

Villanelle nodded and Eve knew she was just being silly and playful and didn’t really need help, but she was willing to give it anyway.

Eve rubbed some of the paint off of Villanelle’s arms and fingers. Eve loved Villanelle’s fingers and basically used “getting paint off of them” as an excuse to touch them on a regular basis. She took the end of the towel and rubbed at the paint on her chin.

“Let me see how that cut healed up on your head. Come over here and sit down on the bed so I can turn on the lamp and see it.”

Villanelle sat down on the bed. Eve stood in between her legs and flipped on the lamp to inspect her. She ran her finger lightly over a slight scar that had formed there.

“How is it doctor?” Villanelle asked sarcastically.

“Healed nicely” she said rolling her eyes. “Just a slight scar, thanks to me,” she announced, and Villanelle smirked in response.

Then Eve ran her finger tips over her eyebrows and down her nose, taking in every part of her face. She ran her thumb over her lips.

Villanelle’s eyes dropped to Eve’s cleavage as her towel began to slip off. She reached under the towel and slid her hand up Eve’s thigh between her legs. Eve lifted up her knee and placed it onto the side of the bed next to Villanelle and purposely let the towel drop to the floor.

“Oops,” she said sarcastically.

Villanelle gave her a mischievous grin and fell backwards onto the bed pulling Eve on top of her. Eve straddled Villanelle and pulled her towel away exposing the front of her body.

“You know I better make sure you don’t have paint anywhere else,” Eve said, playfully.

Villanelle laughed, but she was done letting Eve have the upper hand. She wrestled her, flipping her over and rolling on top of her, settling her full weight onto her. Despite their height difference, their bodies melded together perfectly.

She kissed her, stifling her giggle.

“Mmm, your mouth always tastes so good,” Villanelle breathed. “You’re delicious. All of you,” she said, as she kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, down to her breast and beyond and Eve was immediately engulfed in passion. 

+++++

As they lay on the bed entwined with Villanelle’s arms wrapped around Eve, Villanelle swore Eve’s bed was more comfortable than hers even though Eve knew that was a lie.

“Whatever you say, but you know we could have gone over to your place tonight. We haven’t been there in awhile. Why do you like coming over here so much? Your place is bigger and nicer.”

Villanelle thought for a moment.

“I don’t know. My place is impersonal and boring. Your place feels like home. This is where we fell in love.”

She said it so matter-of-fact, without any embarrassment that she just uttered the sappiest thing Eve ever heard come out of her mouth. But she agreed wholeheartedly.

“Oh my God you are such a romantic!” Eve exclaimed.

“Stop, you love it.”

“I do,” Eve admitted. “And I love you.”

“I love you too. But don’t forget who said it first.”

Eve rolled her eyes and then glanced across the room, “You know…we’re probably going to need a much bigger closet when you move in here.”

“Move in here?!” Villanelle asked with surprise. “Who said I was moving in here?” she teased.

“Vill, it’s like you practically live here already. Half your stuff is here too, so why not just make it official and bring the rest over?” she suggested.

“Hmmm. What about my house?”

“Rent it out to someone for a little while. I’m sure anyone would kill to live in that house. Then just see what happens. Stay for awhile. And if you like it, stay for awhile more,” she teased.

Villanelle’s smile lit the room.

“Well you’re right…that closet certainly would not suffice if I brought anything else over. Well, if you’re interested in an expansion, I could probably get you a sweet rate. I do offer some professional carpentry services...”

“Of course you do,” Eve said shaking her head.

Villanelle smiled and gripped her tighter.

*****

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was fun to write. It was my first attempt at a fic all by myself. Thank you to all the readers that left kudos and comments on many, if not all, chapters. It was amazing to get that feedback. I loved hearing what you thought, what got you hot and what made you smile. Getting comments is what makes me want to keep writing. I already have another fic in the works. Thank you all for reading, even if you stayed anonymous. <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested: all paint colours mentioned, as well as all chapter names, are the names of real paint colours. You can look them up if you want to visualize the actual colours.


End file.
